


Начать сначала

by Allora



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 02 AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что было бы, если бы сэр Гай Гисборн не сидел в деревне в то время, как шериф Ноттингемский травил собаками Робин Гуда в конце второго сезона сериала</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начать сначала

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению к третьему сезону, возможно ООС как минимум Гисборна, как максимум всех

Багряный закат. Он должен быть тихим и угасающим, но глазам невыносимо больно, даже под закрытыми веками. Солнце садится. Это последний раз, когда оно ласкает его своими слабеющими лучами... Слабеющими? Кожа горит, как от пламени костра, если сунуть в огонь руку. Но терпеть боль можно. Пока солнце не село, пока небо окрашено багряным, пока есть силы на вдох и выдох - есть жизнь. А пока есть жизнь, можно выдержать все. 

Когда он смог открыть глаза, солнце уже село. Понадобилось несколько бесконечных минут, чтобы понять, что он лежит не на холодных камнях, а в постели, и над головой не ночное небо, а балки потолочные. Глазам больше больно не было, зато боль засела в каждом мускуле. Любая попытка шевельнуться отдавалась в измученном теле. Оставалось только неподвижно лежать и пытаться вспоминать, что случилось.  
\- Вы пришли в себя, господин?  
Женский голос заставил отвлечься от мучительных поисков воспоминаний. "Господин"?  
\- Я Элис, господин. Мне велено ухаживать за вами. Вы хотите пить?  
Он не очень понял, что говорила женщина, но уловил главное - пить. Наверное, тот невнятный звук, который он издал, был истолкован верно, потому что у губ мгновенно оказался край кружки, а под головой – теплая сильная рука. Пока он смог сделать первый глоток, наверное, половина всей воды вылилась ему на шею и грудь, но оставшегося хватило, чтобы одновременно привести его в чувство и отобрать те жалкие силы, которые он собрал для этого подвига – глотания воды.  
\- Где...? - вода смочила горло, но голос сиплый, сдавленный.  
\- Вы в моем доме, господин. Вас привезли пять дней назад, вы были без сознания, истекали кровью, я даже боялась, что не смогу справиться с вашими ранами. Но Господь милостив, и мои молитвы, видно, услышал. Ну и руки у меня умелые, и знать я сама кое-что знаю. Если вы сейчас в себя пришли, господин, и даже воды выпили – жить будете. Поставлю я вас на ноги...  
Голос женщины удалялся, как будто его уносило ветром. Она болтала плавно, но быстро, словно перекатывающиеся перекати-полем слова об исцелении сами по себе должны были подействовать, словно от повторения одного и того же произносимое станет реальным. 

*** 

_…Бежит вода по камушкам, уносит прочь боль-отраву, несет исцеление хрупкой человеческой оболочке. Странные они, так мало надо, чтобы их надломать, так много надо, чтобы их исцелить. И совсем странные мысли-желания у них. Снаружи одно холодное, внутри другое, мягкое и теплое.  
Бежит вода по камушкам, смывает грязное и ложное с души человеков, обнажает истинное в тех, кто в поток попал… _

*** 

Он открыл глаза во второй раз и тут же снова зажмурился. Сквозь неплотно закрытые ставни светило солнце. Оно снова светило. Тот закат не был последним. Тот закат. Мысли прояснялись, картинки сменяли друг друга с ужасающей быстротой – засада в деревне, собаки, Тук на дереве, отряд шерифа, прощание с Мачем, Альбион в руках Марион, поцелуй... Последняя стрела, закатное солнце, жалобный звук треснувшего дерева, крик шерифа «Стреляйте!», резкая, яркая и острая, как клинок Альбиона, боль, и мысль – все. Это – все. А потом накатившая от боли дурнота, грязный сапог на траве у лица, лишивший последнего вдоха пинок - или удар меча - в бок и темнота.  
А теперь – эта комната и эта женщина. Как ее... Неважно. Ответ на вопрос «Где?» он уже получил, пусть и невнятный. Теперь следующий вопрос.  
Повернуть голову оказалось уже возможным. И даже приподняться на локте, преодолевая начавшееся головокружение.  
Комната, похожая на любую другую в деревенском зажиточном доме, только мебель более добротная. Действительно, ставни на окне, но само окно не пустое отверстие в стене, а затянутое бычьим пузырем. Свет совсем тусклый, и чего жмурился… утварь глиняная, но затейливая, с узорами. Нет, не простой деревенский дом, даже для зажиточного слишком...  
Хлопнула дверь, он не успел улечься обратно – это оказалось не проще, чем приподниматься, когда в комнату вошла женщина, видимо, та самая, что ухаживала за ним.  
\- Вы только сами встать не пытайтесь, господин! – всплеснула она руками и торопливо подбежала к кровати. – Вы столько крови потеряли, тотчас свалитесь, как только шаг ступить попробуете, да и раны у вас открыться могут.  
Он не стал уточнять, что у него и в мыслях не было вставать, и послушно лег обратно, повинуясь мягкой настойчивости рук своей сиделки. Когда она поправила одеяло, он попытался схватить ее запястье, но непослушные пальцы лишь вяло скользнули по ее коже.  
\- Вы что-то хотите? – женщина – Элис, он вспомнил названное мимолетом имя – склонилась ниже к его лицу.  
\- Как я сюда...  
Она поняла вопрос, успокаивающе похлопала его по бессильно упавшей на одеяло руке.  
\- А принесли вас. Вот, две недели назад и принесли, сегодня пятнадцатый день пошел. Уж как вы все эти раны получили – не знаю, не рассказывали мне. Велели, чтоб на ноги поставила – я и выполняю. Вы поначалу-то совсем плохой были, горели, бредили - лихорадка вас скрутила...  
Она что-то еще говорила, поправляла постель, подносила воду, проверяла повязки, снова поправляла постель, но он уже не слушал. Ясно уже было, что Элис не скажет того, что его интересует. Как его вытащили с того холма, кто вытащил, где его ребята и Марион, что с ними? Почтительное «господин» и обстановка в доме говорят о том, что Элис, а может, и тот, кто «велел» ей, не знает, кто он. Если бы знали – вряд ли хозяйка такого дома носилась бы с ним, как курица с яйцом. Поэтому лишних вопросов лучше не задавать, чтобы пока не выдавать себя. Но кто же был его реальным спасителем, если Элис – просто сиделка? 

*** 

Еще немного. Еще полчаса, и можно будет встать, брюзгливо заявить, что все наскучило, плечо ноет, и вообще он желает отдыхать. Можно встать и сейчас, но тогда будет больше времени до заката, и он может действительно заснуть в своих покоях, а ему этого сейчас нельзя допустить – через час-полтора в замке все затихнет, и можно будет уехать незаметно.  
Это разыгрывание роли себя-обыкновенного становится привычным состоянием, и уже нет страха быть в чем-то заподозренным, как в первые пару дней, нет того свербящего чувства, что сделал непоправимое, что предал все и вся, что сейчас раскроют и казнят на месте, и это было бы еще подарком. Было по-прежнему немного стыдно – почему-то не за сам дурацкий поступок, а за то, как сорвался почти в истерику, увидев Человека В Капюшоне там, где его не могло быть никак. Тут поверишь в привидений и местных божков. А еще он только при виде этого призрака начал осознавать, какой непоправимый поступок совершил. Если шериф узнает, это будет конец... 

Не впасть в полное безумие после этого явления ему помогла Элис. На следующую же ночь, еще внутренне дрожа от ужаса, внушенного ему призраком, с трудом управляясь с лошадью одной рукой, он приехал в ее дом, чтобы развеять наваждение и исправить то, что наворотил вчера. Как именно он собрался исправлять ошибку, он еще не успел придумать, когда переступил порог комнаты, где у стены на узкой кровати метался в бреду тот, из-за кого он, принесший клятву верности своему лорду, эту клятву нарушил. Это из-за этого вора и мерзавца к нему приходит призрак, из-за того, что совесть нечиста, из-за того, что он спас того, кого надо было добить, исполнив свой долг. Мерзавец виноват в том, что он не смог его добить и зачем-то приволок сюда.  
Схватить, выдернуть из этого дома, чтобы не кудахтала Элис, на дворе лично перерезать горло - сопротивления не будет - поперек седла, и в Ноттингем... Или выкинуть в канаву. Да, именно так. Не нужны ему ни изумленный взгляд де Рено, ни признание заслуг, к черту, лишь бы призрак совести оставил его в покое, лишь бы избавиться от ужаса собственной непоправимой глупости...  
\- Милорд, а вы слышали новости? – возникла неслышно у постели Элис, заставив его вздрогнуть.  
Полные руки женщины в мягких ямочках ловко управлялись с повязками на теле раненого, и так же проворно, как двигались ее пальцы, сыпались слова:  
\- Это просто кошмар. Недели не прошло, а по деревням уже слухи ползут, что не убили солдаты разбойника этого, прости мне Господь мои прегрешения. Говорят, будто видели его, как есть, в капюшоне, с луком и стрелами, прямо в лесу и видели – и его, и тех бандитов... Ой, говорят, он же и вас, милорд, ранил... Правду говорят или брешут люди?  
Пальцы на мгновение замерли, и он мотнул головой, словно приказывая ей не останавливаться.  
\- Брешут, - хрипло бросил он, и она снова принялась за работу.  
Он помолчал, потом добавил жестко:  
\- Шериф Ноттингемский лично засвидетельствовал смерть разбойника. Он мертв, Элис. А дружков его мы еще отловим.  
Бросил еще один взгляд на зеленовато-бледное, даже сквозь дубленый загар, лицо со спутанными волосами на лбу, мокрыми от пота, повернулся и молча вышел.  
Болтовня Элис словно вывела из ступора. Призрак не сгинул, когда скрылся среди деревьев. Его видели после того, как они с шерифом уже покинули Шервуд. Призрак это или нет, но он приходил не за ним. Элис ничего не подозревает, да если и заподозрит – она ему слишком многим обязана, и к де Рено у нее теплых чувств отнюдь нет. Она не сдаст, даже если поймет, что брешут не только посторонние "люди", но и он сам.  
И хватит об этом.  
Он достал из-под плаща тяжелый кошель, бросил его на лавку перед дверью. Этих денег Элис хватит на месяц. Нет необходимости приезжать чаще.  
А реже тебе зачем приезжать? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался изнутри противный голос, напомнивший де Рено. – Зачем тебе вообще еще приезжать? И вообще – зачем это все?  
Он вышел на улицу и тяжело взгромоздился на лошадь. Плечо нестерпимо ныло, кажется, снова сочится кровь. Надо бы дождаться Элис, чтобы она и его перевязала, но со всем этим надо разобраться, со всеми «зачем, почему, отчего и что с этим делать дальше», и разобраться одному. А Элис только голову дурманит своей болтовней, с ней рядом ничего не решишь… 

С тех пор прошло почти три недели, а разбирательства он так и оставил в том темном дворе. Не до того было.  
Месяц, выданный им самому себе кошелем на лавке, еще не прошел, но Элис сегодня прислала мальчишку – раненый пришел в сознание, пытается вставать. А вот это совсем лишнее, ему сейчас никак нельзя из дому дальше крыльца выходить. Пора навестить гостя. Пора расставить точки над «i», пора разложить все по полочкам.  
Кстати, а как ты собираешься объяснить свои действия самому «гостю»? Если даже себе их объяснить не можешь? 

*** 

После того утра, когда вернулись воспоминания, он больше не терял сознания и не бредил. Слабость проходила медленно, и вставать по-прежнему было почти невозможно, хотя он и пытался. Это создавало определенные повседневные проблемы, но у него не было сил думать о таких мелочах, не было сил ни на неловкость, ни на брезгливость - да и ему ли говорить о брезгливости... Ничего, он определенно идет на поправку, рано или поздно он встанет и сможет освободить Элис от неприятной работы сиделки и вообще от своего присутствия. Сейчас незачем думать о том, что от него не зависит.  
Все силы он бросил на то, чтобы следить за своими словами - молчать все время было уже невозможно, но нужно удерживаться от открытых вопросов, вертевшихся на языке. Правда, болтливость Элис дала ему главное. Уже на вторые сутки с более-менее ясной головой он был уверен, что с ребятами все в порядке, а Марион даже вернулась к отцу. Подробностей, конечно, никаких - какие подробности в слухах. Зато он уже много раз выслушал, каким подлецом был покойный муж Элис, как он оставил ее одну - даже ребенка она от него не родила, Господь не дал ей такого счастья, зато долгов муженек ей оставил... Шериф Ноттингемский ее чуть до нитки не обобрал, и если бы не добрый милорд, которому она однажды вот так же, как ему, спасала жизнь на этой самой кровати, если бы не этот светлейшей души человек, сдохла бы она где-нибудь под забором или в лесу бы сгинула.  
\- Ничего ведь не просила - сам долги мои оплатил, сам подарки носил… - женщина вдруг вспыхнула, хотя он ни слова не сказал. Только когда Элис замолчала, явно смутившись недоговоренного, он тихо спросил:  
\- Так кто же он?  
Против ожидания, женщина всплеснула руками и все еще смущенно заулыбалась:  
\- Вот я глупая какая! Вы ж и не знаете, вы ж без сознания были, господин! Так он же мне и кто вы не сказал, я вам и кто он забыла сказать. Вас привез милорд…  
Он не дал ей договорить, подняв руку так резко, что болью отдался весь правый бок, и ему пришлось тихо зашипеть, стиснув зубы. Вместе с силами возвращались и чувства, и одним из первых вернулся слух, чуткий, как и раньше. Он услышал то, что осталось незамеченным для увлеченной хозяйки. Во двор въехал конный. Один. Лошадь не ржала, лишь негромко всхрапывала. Всадник спешился и торопливо прошел к дому.  
\- Ой, а это он и есть! - Элис развернулась, но не успела и шагу сделать, как распахнулась дверь, и из полумрака в дверной проем шагнул, пригнув голову, высокий мужчина. В голубом плаще солдата из Ноттингема. На ходу снимающий шлем и кольчужный капюшон, встряхивающий разлохмаченными светлыми волосами.  
\- Милорд Гисборн, а я ждала вас не раньше, чем завтра! - Элис бросилась к вошедшему, приняла шлем и скинутый ей на руки плащ, суетливо выскочила за дверь, откуда снова донесся ее обрадованный голос:  
\- Я сейчас вина принесу, милорд! Сейчас, вы не думайте, у меня все рядом…  
Гисборн одним резким движением, не глядя, захлопнул дверь. 

Надо было что-то сказать, но слова выветрились. «Здравствуй, Локсли, как жаль, что ты не сдох три недели назад»?  
\- Что, даже вина не хочется, а, Гисборн?  
Вот мерзавец… Валяется весь в повязках, головы поднять не может, а все туда же - голосом пытается по стенке размазать.  
\- Вино подождет.  
Что, это все, что ты можешь сказать? Первая версия про три недели была остроумнее.  
Ничего, голова у мерзавца вполне себе приподнимается. И даже весь он прекрасно садится, не опираясь о подушку. И смотрит дерзко, прямо в глаза, и ни тени сомнений или раздумий во взгляде.  
\- Ты меня сразу прикончишь, или мне на двор выйти? Я ради тебя даже рискну встать.  
Да, именно для этого я тебя и притащил сюда.  
Он медленно прошел к столу и также медленно сел на тяжелый табурет, оказавшись боком к кровати.  
\- Не рискуй. Как ты умеешь красиво валяться на земле в кровище, я уже видел.  
Нет, правильно. Не надо было подкалывать, правильно он смолчал, когда вошел. Потому что мерзавец в повязках вдруг тоже стал серьезным, смотрит так же в упор:  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Если бы мне было нужно тебя прикончить, - медленно сказал Гай, - мне достаточно было бы смирно сидеть в деревне и охранять твоих дружков, поджидая де Рено с твоим трупом.  
…Это было бы так просто. Просто сидеть и ждать. Какого черта ты поперся за отрядом шерифа? Хотел своими глазами увидеть, как…  
\- Милорд, я вот тут принесла, вы же с дороги, да и господин давно не ел, сейчас как раз вас и покормлю, - влетела без стука Элис с какими-то плошками и кувшинами в руках.  
Она начала привычную для Гая суету у стола, а он с усилием пытался сообразить, что за мысль только что мелькнула в его голове. И когда женщина поставила на стол кубки, мысль попалась.  
\- Элис, а ты не спрашивала, как зовут твоего постояльца? - спросил он.  
Это было хорошим выходом - просто поставить на случай. Это как бросить монету. Он посмотрит, что скажет Элис. Если она испугается или разозлится – Локсли к утру будет у шерифа. Если она воспримет новость спокойно – пусть разбойник живет. Гай знал, что Элис его не предаст, но не знал, как она воспримет правду. Поэтому действительно, получалось - просто подбрось монетку, скажи Элис правду - и получи ответ, что тебе делать дальше.  
Краем глаза заметил, как напрягся мерзавец, подобрался, как кошка перед прыжком… только далеко не прыгнешь, не рассчитывай.  
\- Так нет, милорд, вы же велели не спрашивать.  
\- Умница. А сама-то что думаешь?  
\- Да как же я могу что-то думать? Привезли вы его ко мне, да и оставили, ни слова о нем не сказали, всего израненного, - затараторила Элис, попутно вытирая о передник руки. - Прям такого израненного, я думала - не поднять мне его, ведь весь же был… - руки замерли и медленно поднялись к пышной груди. - Весь же был, как стрелами истыканный…  
Теперь она, не отрываясь, смотрела на гостя. Тот встретил ее взгляд чуть исподлобья, но прыгать явно раздумал.  
\- Познакомься. Это Робин Гуд, - отрезал Гай и решительно налил вина в ближайший кубок.  
Он ждал, что Элис рухнет в обморок, взвизгнет, закричит, шарахнется в сторону, и не был готов к ее следующему жалостному вздоху:  
\- Ох, совсем же мальчик…  
Вино, выплюнутое поперхнувшимся Гаем, ехидной лужей растеклось по столу и по нагруднику его доспеха.  
Поставил на случай? Хотел знака? Держи.  
Элис заботливо отчистила нагрудник, вытерла стол и быстро исчезла. Однако разговора все равно не вышло. Локсли внимательно и серьезно выслушал отрывистые полусоветы-полутребования Гая, молча кивал.  
Еще пару-тройку недель можно не беспокоиться, он шагу самостоятельно сделать не сможет, а потом видно будет. Потом, возможно, шериф забудет про разбойника, и он сможет беспрепятственно покинуть Ноттингемшир. На этом месте Локсли напрягся, Гай уже приготовился к возражениям, но их не последовало.  
В прихожей его ждала Элис. Он не дал ей раскрыть рта - молча вложил в руку деньги и отодвинул в сторону. Женщина загораживала выход.  
\- Милорд, когда же вас ждать теперь? – осторожно спросила она вслед.  
Гай остановился и неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Как получится. Поставь его на ноги, но не выпускай со двора. Его не должны видеть посторонние, он не должен ни с кем встречаться. Я приеду, тогда и решу, что делать дальше. 

*** 

_…Полетело-понеслось-покатилось, как ветром влечет, уже не поймаешь. Скоро буря будет. Как будто заставить водомерок столкнуться на краю воды и неба. Не утонут, но сцепятся. Могут лапки друг другу повредить, могут разбежаться, могут и в одну сторону дальше побежать, а могут и с волной унестись. И никогда не угадаешь, как случится в этот раз…_

*** 

День проходил за днем. После явления Гисборна Робин получил ответы почти на все свои вопросы, их теперь заменил один, не самый животрепещущий, хотя и любопытный – а зачем? Зачем Гисборну было это делать?  
Он не в первый раз задавался подобным вопросом. С тех пор, как понял, что во всех стычках лично с Гисборном ему везет. Не в смысле – сила на его стороне, а в смысле – просто везет. Гисборн ведь неплохой боец. Даже более чем неплохой. Почему он ни разу даже не ранил его всерьез? Тогда, в Шервуде, Робин сам над собой смеялся – ага, еще придумай, что высокомерный выскочка просто поддается, чтоб тебе обидно не было. А после настолько неожиданного поступка эти мысли вдруг перестали казаться смешными. И кстати, а ты сам почему до сих пор его не убил? У тебя тоже была масса возможностей. И причин...  
Против ожиданий, хозяйка не изменила своего отношения к Робину, просто перестала суетиться и называть его «господином», перейдя на имя. Ему казалось странным, что она не боится, потому что помнил ее как будто испуганный взгляд в ответ на его имя. И помнил, как во взгляде этом плеснулось еще что-то - любопытство? Или злость… Однако Элис сама заговорила на эту тему, развеяв его сомнения. Как-то она была особо словоохотливо настроена, и рассказала, как пару лет назад, когда еще был жив ее муж, он ехал из Йоркшира после удачной сделки, которая много для них значила.  
Дальше можно было не рассказывать, он уже понял, что это они с ребятами тогда встретили мужа Элис, и вся удачная сделка ушла в Шервуд. Как ни странно, виноватым он себя не чувствовал. Да Элис, похоже, и не ждала извинений.  
\- С тех пор много воды утекло, - закончила она. – Я вас давно простила. А уж после того, как я тебя сама выходила... – Элис махнула рукой. – Живи в моем доме и ничего не опасайся. Тем более, милорд Гисборн хорошо мне платит.  
В последнем Робин если и сомневался, то после этих слов сомнения исчезли. И вопрос «зачем?» снова всплыл, со всеми вытекающими из него размышлениями, которые все равно ни к чему не привели.  
Первое время Робин старательно не общался ни с кем, кроме хозяйки, не зная, можно ли доверять ее людям, но потом понемногу разговорился с одним из трех работников, Стивеном, и тот просто сказал:  
\- Госпожа Элис нам рассказала, кто ты. Она заставила нас поклясться, что никто о тебе не узнает, но она могла не беспокоиться. Мы сами никогда бы не выдали тебя.  
Робин не видел смысла в дальнейшем молчании и прятках от тех, кто и так уже знал его настоящее имя. Даже если Стивен и обманывает, уже ничего не исправить, и ему остается только надеяться на лучшее в людях.  
Элис иногда приносила новости. От нее Робин узнал, что лесное братство распалось, и не только Марион покинула Шервуд, но и все остальные. Марион... Она считает его погибшим. Как и шериф, услужливо подсказал внутренний голос. И Гисборн прав – пока он полностью не восстановит силы, соваться за ворота слишком опасно. Марион подождет. Она всегда умела ждать.  
Время шло, и вскоре он уже начал самостоятельно передвигаться по дому, выходить на двор. Силы возвращались, и иногда он удивлялся - сказали бы ему, что после тех ран можно через пару месяцев уже самому ходить начать, он бы не поверил. Хозяйка и правда кое-что умела, и лучше не задумываться, где и как она этому научилась. Зла в ней Робин не чувствовал, не похожа она на ведьму… Просто знахарка опытная.  
Все чаще появлялись мысли, что сидеть на месте хватит. Прошло уже больше трех месяцев. Шериф и думать о нем забыл, шервудские разбойники три месяца как не тревожат покой богатеев, значит, все успокоилось, на дорогах меньше солдат, и проникнуть в замок Лифорд труда не составит. Надо только взять лошадь, пешком он далеко не уйдет. Лошадь у Элис хорошая, молодая, сильная – только вот к верховой езде не приучена. Ничего, он умеет обращаться с лошадьми.  
Элис уловила его настроение. Она протестовала так шумно, что ему впервые за все пребывание в ее доме стало немного совестно. Хозяйка отвечала за него перед Гисборном, и к тому же, вложила немало сил в его выздоровление. Она боялась, что раны еще недостаточно зарубцевались, что он еще слишком слаб, что ему еще месяц, а то и больше, нужно на восстановление, и то еще вилами по воде писано.  
Робин понимал, что отчасти она права, но чувствовал себя в состоянии совершить такую вылазку. Он мысленно успокоил себя тем, что вернется, как только поговорит с Марион. Это от силы двое суток - туда, обратно и полдня на разговор. Если Гисборн приезжал на прошлой неделе, раньше, чем еще через неделю, его можно не ждать. Он и не заметит.  
Вечером этого же дня, когда все в доме заснули, Робин вышел из дома. Хозяйка и мужчины спали крепко, а Питера, мальчишку–прислугу, вообще было не разбудить даже громом и молниями. К тому же, передвигаться бесшумно он еще не разучился. Вывести лошадь из конюшни было несложно. Сложнее оказалось на нее сесть – мало того, что она шарахалась от него, как от чумного, так еще и сам он был здорово скован в движениях. В голове мелькнула мысль, что, может, рановато он собрался в дорогу, и Элис права, но отступать Робин не хотел. В нем проснулось упрямство, которое обычно помогало, но иногда приносило и вред. Как сейчас. Он еще успел об этом подумать, пока летел на землю со спины лошади, куда все-таки запрыгнул.  
Открыв глаза, он невольно застонал. Не от боли, которая на этот раз сосредоточилась в голове и правой ноге, а от опостылевшего ему вида на балки под крышей.  
\- Очнулся? - Голос Элис не обещал ничего хорошего. – Ты сломал ногу и повредил голову. Хотя милорд Гисборн сказал, что она у тебя и так давно не в порядке. И, знаешь, я с ним согласна.  
Можно подумать, сам «милорд» с головой дружит намного крепче, - мысленно огрызнулся Робин.  
Так, значит Гисборн уже приезжал. Сколько же времени прошло?  
\- Ты третьи сутки лежишь, - сердито ответила на невысказанный вопрос Элис. – И будешь лежать еще несколько недель. Если повезет, и кость будет хорошо срастаться. Но раньше, чем через месяц, я тебе встать не позволю.  
Она развернулась и быстро вышла, не дожидаясь ответа. Да и что он мог ответить?  
Это был удар ниже пояса. Еще месяц. И еще черт знает сколько, пока он сможет ходить без подпорок. Молодец.  
Робин в сердцах стукнул кулаком по стене. 

*** 

_…Забавный. Изнутри зеленый. Не потому, что молодой, просто зеленый, как листва в небе над родником. Пахнет лесом и дождем. Нет, не запахом – запах от них совсем не лесной. Изнутри пахнет. Не такой, как первый. Первый пахнет огнем. Огнем, кровью и ветром. Интересно их рядом слушать…_

*** 

С Гисборном они долго не виделись. Тот словно специально приезжал глубокой ночью, уходил в комнату Элис и уезжал под утро, не заходя к Робину. Судя по всему, деньги он привозил исправно, потому что после его визитов Элис становилась прежней болтушкой с хорошим настроением. Однако чем больше проходило времени между визитами Гисборна, тем раздраженнее она становилась. На Робина она голоса не повышала, просто мало разговаривала. Зато на своих работников могла кричать с утра до вечера, а Питер несколько раз прибегал к Робину, прятаться от тумаков ее мягких, но тяжелых рук.  
Они встретились с Гисборном в его неожиданный дневной приезд, не в самой удобной обстановке - когда Робин буквально выползал на двор по естественным надобностям, опираясь на плечо Питера. Они столкнулись на крыльце, и Гисборн молча уступил дорогу. Более отвратительно Робин никогда не чувствовал себя в его присутствии. Он почти физически ощущал тяжелый взгляд в спину, провожающий его весь долгий путь по ступеням крыльца. Оборачиваться не стал, только взмолился Херну, чтобы Гисборну надоело пялиться, и он бы зашел внутрь, потому что вот так ковылять по двору под этим взглядом было невыносимо.  
Когда они вернулись в дом, Гисборн ждал на том самом месте за столом, где сидел в их последнюю встречу. Питер довел Робина до кровати, помог сесть и выскочил за дверь - Гисборн пугал его сильнее тумаков Элис.  
\- Смотрю, ты уже на ногах, - начал тот.  
Робин неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Можно и так сказать.  
Гисборн покивал.  
\- Когда готовить следующего рысака с носилками?  
Робин вспыхнул. Ответить было нечего, идиотизм своего поступка он понял еще тогда, когда взгромоздился-таки на ту клячу.  
\- Я знал, что ты идиот, но что настолько! Между прочим, тут не твой лесной лагерь, это дом женщины, которая вовсе не собиралась превращать его в постоялый двор!  
Голос повышался с каждой фразой, как будто Гисборн сам себя распалял специально. Робин понимал, что у него есть право злиться, но терпеть крики этого человека было нелегко. Лучше бы Элис орала на него вместо своих парней. Надо будет ей предложить, только бы больше не встречаться с Гисборном.  
\- ...А я, между прочим, мало того, что не понимаю, почему я тебя сюда приволок, так еще теперь вынужден тебя содержать! Ты тут неплохо устроился на моих деньгах. Тут даже мечом махать не надо, тянешь из меня деньги, вставая с кровати только чтобы отлить!  
Если бы Робин мог, то вскочил бы и врезал этому высокомерному подонку прямо по гладкой физиономии. Но вскакивать было тяжело, поэтому он просто медленно поднялся на ноги. Правая держала плохо, но если надо, он уйдет и на полутора ногах. Хватит с него. Наверное, все это, включая подсчет ног, отразилось у него на лице, потому что Гисборн умолк и странно напрягся. Робин сначала подумал, что тот опасается его кулака, но едва попытался резко выпрямиться, как его повело в сторону. На ногах он удержался, благо, кровать была рядом. И только тогда до него дошло, что Гисборн готовился его ловить, если бы он упал. Еще не хватало! Однако неожиданно это открытие заставило расслабиться.  
\- Не волнуйся, я отдам тебе твои деньги, - бросил он. - Выпусти меня отсюда, и я все тебе верну, до пенни.  
\- Ну конечно, - саркастически отозвался Гисборн. - Грабанешь на дороге какого-нибудь святошу, и отдашь.  
\- А ты и возьмешь, - огрызнулся Робин.  
\- И возьму.  
\- Ну и чем ты лучше меня? Тычешь мне в нос грабежом, а вы-то чем лучше нас? - его понесло. - Живете наворованным у бедняков! Мы грабим богатых, но мы хотя бы не отбираем последнее. А вы грабите вами же обездоленных, до последней нитки! Чем вы лучше?  
Он подумал, что если сейчас Гисборн его ударит, это будет еще пара недель в постели. Элис наложит на себя руки - снова с ним возиться…  
\- А я и не говорил, что мы лучше, - спокойно сказал Гисборн и встал из-за стола. - Разница между нами в том, что нам приходится больше трудиться для того, чтобы взять те деньги, которые вы берете за один вечер. Мы не лучше, мы просто уважаемые люди, а вы - смерды вонючие.  
Робин сел обратно на кровать. Оскорбляться на «смердов» он не собирался. Эта песня у Гисборна ему знакома, наизусть выучил. Придумал бы что-нибудь новое… Люди уважаемые.  
\- Кем?  
Гисборн, уже стоявший у двери, обернулся.  
\- Что?  
\- Кем уважаемые? Такими же ублюдками, как вы?  
Против ожиданий, Гисборн и на это не отреагировал.  
\- Можно подумать, что вас поддерживает кто-то другой. Тоже - такие же ублюдки, как вы сами, - все так же ровно ответил он. - Так ты будешь еще лошадей пугать ночами, или все же дождешься, пока сможешь уйти отсюда своими ногами и насовсем?  
Вот зануда.  
\- Дождусь, - мрачно согласился Робин, и дверь хлопнула, выпуская Гисборна наружу. Во дворе заржал конь, раздался цокот копыт, и все стихло. 

Время шло. Лето давно сменила осень, а Робин все еще оставался в гостеприимном доме Элис. Кость срослась, Питер в виде поддержки больше не требовался, и Робин довольно бодро хромал по дому и двору самостоятельно. Он был уже в состоянии помочь по хозяйству, если Элис просила, и ему были в радость даже самые простые дела. Снова чувствовать себя здоровым человеком было приятно, и Робин уже вовсю засматривался на опушку леса, которую было видно с крыльца. Элис несколько раз подлавливала его на том, как он стоял и смотрел на верхушки деревьев. Она молча качала головой, а однажды сказала:  
\- Не думай, рано еще.  
\- Кто это сказал? - не подумав, откликнулся Робин, тут же спохватился: - Извини.  
\- Милорд сам скажет, когда тебе можно будет уйти.  
Робин нахмурился:  
\- Я ему не раб и не оруженосец, чтобы он мной распоряжался. Деньги я ему верну, а остальное уже не его забота.  
Элис снова качнула головой.  
\- Он спас тебе жизнь.  
\- Жизнь мне спасли вы оба, - возразил Робин. - И это еще не значит, что теперь она принадлежит вам.  
Женщина некоторое время смотрела на него, потом вздохнула.  
\- Мне не нужна твоя жизнь. Но ты еще еле ходишь. Вот начнешь бегать, тогда и поглядим. Хотя мы к тебе уже все привыкли, но я понимаю, ты молодой, привык к вольной жизни, тебе тут нечего делать…  
Элис разговорилась, как в те дни, когда у нее было хорошее настроение. И Робин, как и в первую их встречу, вдруг почувствовал, как ее плавно катящаяся речь успокаивает и уравновешивает. Да, она права. Спешить некуда. От Элис и ее парней он знал, что с его Марион все в порядке, она живет с отцом, и иногда они вместе выезжают с визитом к соседям. Он знал, что Джона и Мача видели недавно в Йоркшире, слышал о таверне Скатлока, ему приносили слухи и о Туке. Только о Назире ничего не было слышно, но Робин был уверен в сарацине - тот мог за себя постоять.  
Он должен вернуться к ним полноценным, каким был тогда, когда они расстались, а не жалким хромым калекой. Надо еще немного потерпеть…  
Элис уже ушла в дом, а Робин собрался спуститься во двор, чтобы помочь Стивену разгружать телегу с сеном, как вдруг услышал перестук копыт. Кто-то летел по дороге во весь опор. Стивен во дворе тоже услышал, махнул рукой, чтобы Робин зашел в дом от греха подальше. Пришлось послушаться.  
Уже скрывшись в своей комнатушке, он услышал почти звериный рев у ворот:  
\- Где он?! Где эта сволочь?  
Ну, это ерунда. Робин вернулся к двери и вышел на крыльцо. Он успел спуститься на землю, когда на него налетел разъяренный Гисборн, схватил за грудки так, что ошарашенный Робин не успел и дернуться, и буквально впечатал в стену дома.  
\- Ты что делаешь, скотина?! Как ты посмел, смерд!  
А вот это уже серьезно. От полученной пощечины голова мотнулась к плечу, и Робин почувствовал, как у него самого закипает кровь. Он схватился за запястья Гисборна в тяжелых перчатках и с усилием заставил того разжать пальцы.  
\- Еще раз ударишь, я отвечу, - тихо выдохнул он в искаженное злостью лицо. - Милорд.  
Гисборн, хрипло дыша, несколько секунд смотрел в его глаза, потом вырвал руки из захвата Робина, шагнул назад и смачно плюнул. На землю.  
\- Милорд… - Элис боялась сделать шаг к Гисборну, Стивен и Питер тоже держались на почтительном расстоянии. - Милорд, а что случилось?  
\- Что случилось? - взвился снова Гисборн. - Этот холоп осмелился ослушаться моего приказа, он посмел…  
\- Пошел ты, благодетель, - устало бросил Робин, оттолкнулся от стены и медленно направился к телеге с сеном. Ему внезапно стало безразлично, что там стряслось. Он не реагировал на оскорбления, но противен был вернувшийся истерично-высокомерный тон Гисборна. Как будто ушло что-то такое, что не так давно появилось, что-то, что было неожиданно хорошим. Он не мог бы выразить это словами, но чувство обидной потери почему-то сильно задело.  
Он затащил очередной сноп на сеновал, слабо удивившись, почему его не останавливает очередной вопль.  
\- Я ошибся.  
Робин неторопливо уложил сноп на место и так же медленно повернулся. Гисборн стоял в проеме дверей, в спину ему светило солнце, и лица Робин не мог видеть, зато слышал, что голос его снова изменился.  
\- Да что ты? - без выражения отозвался он. - В чем же?  
\- Ты не уходил из дома все это время, - полуутвердительно сказал Гисборн, и в его словах звучало сомнение и что-то еще, что опознать сразу не вышло.  
Робин молча помотал головой.  
\- Ты и не смог бы делать все это…  
Теперь Робин ясно слышал тревогу.  
\- А кто тогда? - Гисборн прошел внутрь, и сел, почти упал, на сложенное у стены сено. Солнце светило ему прямо в лицо, но он даже не морщился. Поднял голову и посмотрел на Робина, и это было совсем другое выражение, чем та яростная маска гнева, с которой Гисборн только что безумно брызгал слюной ему в глаза.  
\- Что случилось, Гисборн? - спросил он прежде, чем справился с собственным голосом, не сумев скрыть ту же тревогу.  
Тот помолчал, потом неохотно сказал:  
\- В Шервуд вернулись твои приятели. Их видели в Уикхеме, всех. Даже твою рыжую красотку. Это верные сведения. В Уикхеме видели всех, в других деревнях они появлялись по двое-трое, но одно точно - они снова вышли на дороги, и их предводитель по-прежнему Робин Гуд. Я думал…  
Гисборн замолчал, но Робин его уже не слушал. Ребята вернулись в Шервуд. Что-то должно было случиться, чтобы они снова собрались, после того, как несколько месяцев жили своей жизнью. Только - что?  
\- А Назир?  
\- Сарацин тоже с ними, - чуть удивленно ответил Гисборн после небольшой паузы. - Ты что, не понимаешь?  
Робин постарался сосредоточиться.  
\- Нет, - честно признался он.  
\- Я думал, это ты ушел в Шервуд. После нашего разговора. После всех обещаний. Я думал, ты меня обманул.  
\- Я никуда не уходил.  
\- Черт возьми, Локсли, ты самый тупой из всех разбойников в Англии! - в сердцах вскочил Гисборн, и Робин понял, что он что-то упустил.  
\- Тебя - видели - в Уикхеме. - Гисборн говорил медленно и раздельно, и можно было подумать, что он издевается, но голос его звучал не издевательски. Да он напуган! - Тебя - видели - на дороге в лесу. Черт, да я сам видел! В тот день, когда тебя… когда я… когда ты чуть не сдох на том холме! Я видел этого человека, он стрелял в меня, когда ты совершенно точно валялся там, где я тебя положил, без сознания! И это был ты! Вашу шайку возглавляет Робин Гуд. Ты!  
Робин ничего не понял, кроме одного - надо идти к ребятам и разобраться. А если это оборотень? Если это кто-то, кто выдает себя за него, если это враг, замутивший всем мозги, всем, и Марион тоже… Надо идти, надо!  
Он молча пошел к выходу, Гисборн в два прыжка нагнал его, схватил за плечо и развернул к себе лицом, Робин яростно рванулся, пытаясь освободиться, но Гисборн словно обезумел, вцепился как клещами - проще выслушать.  
\- Не ходи туда. Это может быть что угодно. Я сам его только мельком издалека видел. Я ничего не понимаю, но чувствую, что дело нечисто.  
\- Еще бы. Если я тут, и я там.  
\- Верно.  
Гисборн стискивал плечо Робина, а голос его подрагивал иногда, как будто он и правда боялся.  
\- Это может быть КТО угодно. И я хочу знать, кто морочит моим людям головы, - резко сказал Робин.  
\- Я тоже хочу знать, кто морочит головы МОИМ людям. Я думал, это ты.  
Гисборн отпустил его, отступил на шаг, прикрыл глаза и вздохнул, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
\- А теперь не думаешь?  
\- Ты еле ползаешь, хоть уже и без подпорки, - рявкнул тот, снова начиная злиться. - А он прыгает молодым козлом, размахивая мечом и луком! Это не можешь быть ты.  
И ребята следуют за этим… молодым козлом, называя его Робином. Нет, надо идти.  
\- Я сам. Локсли, останься здесь, - Гисборн снова схватил его за плечо, но на этот раз нормально, как человек. - Ты ведь дальше опушки не уйдешь. Я сам все узнаю и расскажу тебе.  
\- Я должен поверить тебе на слово? - Робин не знал, на что решиться. В просьбе - просьбе! - Гисборна был смысл и был риск обмана.  
Короткий вздох, пальцы на его плече разжались.  
\- Можешь не верить. Иди сам. Я тебя не держу. Как я уже сказал, дальше опушки не уйдешь. Вперед.  
А вот теперь Робин слышал те же нотки, что и у него самого только что во дворе. Безнадежная усталость. «Гори все ясным пламенем». Да он, правда, отпускает!  
\- Хорошо. Я тебе… верю.  
Паузу пришлось сделать, потому что произнести это слово применительно к этому человеку было сложно. Но оказалось возможным.  
Гисборн кивнул и стремительно вышел. 

*** 

_…Заманить, увлечь, подтолкнуть. Неожиданность – новые чувства, никогда в нем такого слышно не было. В этом огненном человеке точно не было. Как ручеек после дождя – по капле, по капле, по струйке добавляется, не остановишь, скоро разольется бурным потоком. Главное было правильный камушек положить, чтобы течение в новую сторону направить. Куда принесет ручеек..._

*** 

Следующие недели были самыми мучительными. Робин умел ждать в засаде, он умел ждать результата сделанного им самим, он умел ждать своих ребят с дела, которое они вместе планировали. Но он не умел ждать, когда кто-то сделает то, что он должен сделать сам. Его выводило из себя вынужденное бездействие. Как назло, силы прибавлялись с каждым днем, так что он все больше пытался занять себя работой. Нога все еще беспокоила его, но хромать он почти перестал. Тупая работа по хозяйству, вначале казавшаяся благом, теперь стала рутиной и однообразием. Ему требовалось найти выход бурлившей в крови тревоге и злости на самого себя - зачем согласился, зачем поверил, почему до сих пор не плюнул на уговор с Гисборном…  
Робин не мог признать, что его держит собственное «я тебе верю». Я. Верю. Гисборну. Звучит, как кошмарная сказка или веселая байка. И, тем не менее, он это сказал. И что самое необъяснимое - он до сих пор верил. Слышал бы его Уилл.  
Как бы то ни было, он оставался у Элис. Чтобы не сойти с ума, он начал выходить в лес, делал это вечерами, чтобы никому на глаза не попасться даже случайно. Иногда ему составлял компанию Питер, когда работы не было. Мальчишка был живой, неглупый, и Робину нравилось говорить ему о лесе, о Херне, пересказывать истории, слышанные им в Шервуде и не только. Мальчик слушал с открытым ртом. А однажды он спросил, может ли Робин показать ему, как стреляют из лука.  
\- Я показал бы тебе, но мой лук давно сломан, и стрелы закончились, - ответил ему Робин, и неожиданно эти слова показались ему такими горькими, что хорошее настроение от лесной прогулки испарилось просто мгновенно.  
Кто ты теперь, Робин из Локсли? Вольный стрелок без лука и стрел, запертый собственной глупостью в доме любовницы своего врага... Своего лучшего врага, если точнее. Но все равно, более паршивое сочетание придумать трудно.  
\- А у госпожи Элис есть лук, - оборвал его мысли Питер. - Его принес господин Майкл, это было давно, я этого и не помню. Он лежит в кладовой, спрятанный. Я принесу, - и мальчик моментально скрылся в кустах, не дожидаясь согласия.  
Лук, конечно, было не сравнить с тем, что он сломал перед тем, как очнулся у Элис, но это был лук, и стрелы, пусть и не настоящие, без металлических наконечников. И тетиву надо было лишь слегка подтянуть… Вместе с первой же выпущенной стрелой медленно испарилась так неожиданно нахлынувшая горечь. Все поправимо. Нет ничего, что не может быть исправлено, пока ты жив. Всегда можно начать сначала.  
Питер упросил, чтобы Робин учил его стрелять. Он был просто мальчишкой, первый раз державшим в руках лук, но у него был острый глаз и настойчивое желание. Рано или поздно из него вышел бы отличный стрелок. Если ему никто не будет мешать учиться.  
Элис обнаружила их занятие не сразу, где-то дней через пять. Она поймала Питера, когда тот выносил лук из кладовой, спеша на очередной урок. Робин вышел из дома на отчаянное верещание мальчишки, которому было дорого собственное ухо, и он ни в коем случае не желал с ним расставаться. Робину пришлось объяснять, что он не отрывал Питера от работы, что просто учил его еще одному ремеслу, которое может пригодиться…  
\- Браконьерствовать! - сердито крикнула распаленная Элис. - Вот где это может пригодиться!  
Робин усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, это далеко не единственное применение для лука, - мягко сказал он. - Гисборн, например, тоже неплохо стреляет.  
Правда, из арбалета, - подумал он, - но это не имеет сейчас значения. Элис все равно не поймет разницы. Но имя Гисборна может подействовать…  
Женщина отпустила Питера, который тут же умолк, прижимая к груди лук, так и не выпущенный из пальцев.  
\- Милорд стреляет из арбалета, - веско сказала она и ушла в дом, не удостоив больше взглядом ни того, ни другого.  
Гисборн приехал только через три недели, когда Робин, кроме уроков стрельбы для Питера, уже вовсю учил Стивена и двух его товарищей драться в стиле «Малютка Джон против Уилла Скарлета», и у них уже неплохо получалось. Элис наблюдала за ними со ступенек крыльца, уже даже не возражая - похоже, она совсем не была против, что когда-нибудь трое ее работников заодно смогут защитить дом, если придется.  
Робин слышал, как в ворота въехал всадник, но был слишком занят, отбиваясь сразу от троих учеников, чтобы отвлекаться. Тем более, он узнал голос, когда гость позвал Питера, можно было не беспокоиться.  
Он уложил Марка и Колина, а со Стивеном пришлось повозиться. Парень оказался способным, и Робину даже интересно было бороться с ним. Правда, сейчас ему было уже не до драки, потому что Гисборн стоял рядом, и молча ждал. Значит, привез новости. Стивен заметил Гисборна последним, тут же остановился, отскочил в сторону, поклонился гостю и вместе с Марком и Колином быстро исчез за домом.  
\- Развлекаешься, Локсли?  
Отвечать в духе их прежних взаимных подколок просто не хотелось.  
\- Что ты узнал?  
Гисборн качнул головой в сторону дома, Робин молча прошел мимо него, стараясь понять, что за известия он сейчас услышит.  
В комнате они сели друг напротив друга за стол, Гисборн схватил предусмотрительно поставленный Элис кувшин с вином и наполнил свой кубок.  
\- Так что? - теряя терпение, повторил Робин. Еще немного, и он не сможет говорить спокойно.  
Гисборн одним махом осушил кубок и только после этого произнес:  
\- Стало известно, кто скрывается сейчас в Шервуде под твоим именем. Я приехал сразу, как только получил подтверждение. Сам подозревал, но не был уверен…  
Если бы Робина интересовало, что чувствует его собеседник, он бы удивился. А поскольку ему было плевать и хотелось только побыстрее понять, о чем идет речь, он пропустил мимо ушей непривычно растерянный тон и повысил голос:  
\- Кончай мямлить, Гисборн!  
Как и следовало ожидать, подобный наглый окрик подстегнул Гисборна не хуже, чем если бы Робин отвесил ему оплеуху.  
\- Придержи язык, Локсли! - рявкнул он. - Скажи спасибо, что я вообще с тобой разговариваю!  
Робин хотел было тоже рявкнуть в ответ что-нибудь «благодарное», но тут в голове неожиданно всплыло продолжение слов Гисборна: «…и что я не прирезал тебя той ночью, вместо того, чтобы тащить тебя сюда и содержать потом полгода». Черт. Не вовремя.  
Однако отвечать вслух он все же не стал.  
\- Это сын графа Хантингтона, Роберт, - бросил Гисборн, и только сейчас Робин заметил побелевшие костяшки на его стиснутых в замок руках на темном столе.  
\- Граф? - вырвалось у него.  
\- Графский наследник. Сам не верю, но это уже точно. Глупец. Чего ему-то не хватало?  
И снова растерянные нотки, на этот раз Робин не смог их не заметить, но они только разозлили, потому что сам он испытывал похожие чувства. Граф? Какой-то граф занял его место, и ребята уже зовут его именем, которое отняли у него, Робина?  
\- А что ты расстроился? - зло сказал он. - Ну, возьми шерифа, солдат побольше, и затравите графского ублюдка собаками, да подстрелите. Долго ли? Опыт у вас уже есть. Да и наверняка он быстрее меня попадется, кишка тонка.  
Сказал, и пожалел, что сказал. Гисборн смотрит странно, то ли с интересом, то ли насмешливо. Ну да, это не самое радостное известие. Но зачем же ему-то это было показывать? 

А ведь задело. Разозлился, Локсли. Думал, ты единственный и неповторимый, думал, без тебя все развалится?  
Гай усмехнулся, на секунду забыв о собственных проблемах.  
\- Да нет, не так уж и тонка. Я его в деле видел. Дерется, стреляет, дерзит и врет в глаза не хуже тебя, - поддел он. - А твои бандиты ему в рот смотрят.  
\- Меня вы загнали, - игнорируя комментарии Гая, пожал плечами Локсли. - В чем проблема теперь?  
Гай молча наполнил кубок еще раз, помедлил и налил вино и во второй. Задумываться, как это воспримет человек напротив, он не стал. Тот тоже не задумался, когда так же, как и Гай, залпом выпил предложенное.  
Мы тебя загнали, да. Только сейчас ты сидишь напротив меня и злишься, как будто это я привел Хантингтона в Шервуд. Тебе напомнить, почему ты сидишь тут, а не гниешь в земле, а? Я и тебя-то не смог добить, Господь знает, почему. А тут… Одно дело - просто холоп, пусть и Локсли, а другое - собственный брат, хоть и сводный, и не подозревающий о родстве.  
Вслух он, конечно, ничего не сказал. Во-первых, Робин Локсли был последним человеком, которому Гай рассказал бы о своих семейных тайнах, а во-вторых, у него все равно не было доказательств, одни догадки. А если нет доказательств - какой смысл бросаться громкими словами?  
\- Проблема в том, что он сын графа? - продолжил Локсли. - Можно подумать, для вас это что-то значит. Будь он хоть герцог, вы же его уже поставили вне закона и не считаете за человека, будете травить, как животное…  
\- Как тебя. Да, будем! Потому что он такой же как ты, и доказывает это каждой своей выходкой.  
\- Да если бы он был таким же, как вы, вы бы его все равно травили. Потому что вы сами ведете себя, как звери. Грызетесь между собой, как собаки, да и те в стае друг за друга держатся. А вы каждый сам по себе, предаете, подставляете, лжете друг другу…  
Гаю хотелось заткнуть Локсли, хотелось надавить побольнее, чтобы тот перестал копаться в нем, Гае, и понял, что у него свои проблемы есть.  
\- А у вас прямо рай на земле, да? Полгода не прошло, а твои дружки уже думать о тебе забыли, предали тебя, нашли себе нового вожака.  
\- Разве это предательство?  
Улыбается, подлец. Что ты улыбаешься, что радостного я тебе сказал?  
\- Разве это предательство, если они продолжают то, что начал я? Они не забыли, что я им говорил. Знаешь, я не мог понять слов «теперь я могу спокойно умереть», никогда не мог. А сейчас понял. Я знаю, что могу умереть, а мои друзья продолжат мое дело. И мне от этого спокойно.  
И правда - как будто успокоился. Ну, сволочь…  
\- А что твоя красотка теперь с другим - тебе тоже спокойно? Ну да, новый «Робин Гуд» тоже продолжает то, что ты начал. Может, ему повезет, и он ее обрюхатит, раз у тебя не вышло.  
Он не ожидал, что Локсли двигается почти так же быстро, как и раньше, поэтому первый удар того оказался удачным - Гай отлетел к стене, массивный табурет грохнул об пол. Еще не успев перевести дух, он ощутил радость. Сам до этого момента не понимал, до чего ему хотелось сейчас драки - хорошей обычной драки, чтобы выместить на ком-то все то, что зрело в душе с того момента, как он понял, кто такой Роберт Хантингтон. Лучше бы, конечно, на самом братце, но тот быстро бегает и не доставил ему такого удовольствия. А сейчас…  
Гай вскочил на ноги, и в глазах застывшего перед ним Локсли увидел то же желание боя. Но в нем не чувствовалось радостного азарта. Только жажда его, Гая, скорейшей смерти. Хорошо, посмотрим.  
Второй удар он не пропустил, а третий заставил согнуться от резкой боли, но долго наслаждаться он разбойнику не позволил. Он нанес свой удар снизу, выпрямляясь обратно во весь рост. Локсли отлетел к столу, еле удержался на ногах, но не остановился, конечно - молча рванулся обратно. Ага, а реакция-то все-таки не та. Я тебя сделаю, скотина.  
Он встретил противника, уже успокоившись, как будто первая же удача выпустила все, что кипело внутри. Против обычных их стычек, теперь перевес был на его стороне, и не только потому, что он сейчас был здоров, как бык, а противник, все же, только недавно оправился от ран. Просто ярость бурлила не в нем, для него это была просто драка, а для Локсли - месть за оскорбление. Давай, давай, злись… Еще пара точных пинков и зуботычин, и перевес стал явно ощутимым. Гнев Локсли только разгорался, и последний, решающий удар он все-таки пропустил - или перестал ясно соображать, или устал. Это было неважно. И ведь снова прет, несмотря на кровь из рассеченной губы и сильно замедлившиеся движения. Упертый идиот!  
Гай дождался, когда тот окажется совсем близко, и парой точных ударов довершил дело, а когда Локсли уже оседал на пол, добавил пинок тяжелым сапогом.  
\- Даю тебе еще неделю. Потом убирайся отсюда к чертям, разбирайся сам со своим самозванцем. Я не желаю больше видеть тебя в этом доме.  
Он распахнул дверь, встретил взгляд Элис, стоявшей у стены. Женщина смотрела без страха, скорее с интересом - что дальше будет? Гай досадливо мотнул головой. Ничего не будет.  
\- Через неделю он уйдет. Я заеду через пару дней, привезу деньги. Не волнуйся, скоро все будет спокойно, как прежде.  
Гай вышел на улицу. Смеркалось. Он подумал, что успеет вернуться в Ноттингем до наступления темноты, если выедет прямо сейчас, принял из рук слуги повод, не спеша, запрыгнул в седло и выехал за ворота.  
Теперь, когда он совсем успокоился, вся сцена снова прокрутилась у него перед глазами. Да, он хорошо врезал Локсли. Так хорошо у него еще никогда не получалось. И вывел он его из себя просто шикарно. Тоже никогда так не выходило. Обычно почему-то бывало наоборот.  
Тогда почему его грызет что-то неясное, смутное, тоскливое? То, что не было слышно, пока бурлили внутри злость, радость, эйфория победы. Какое странное чувство. Как будто он сделал что-то не так, неправильно… Черт. Надо будет вернуться завтра к ночи. Как бы этот идиот сгоряча не наворотил глупостей.  
Надо было поспешить. Темнело. 

*** 

Робин вскочил на следующее же утро. Ему надоело валяться, и было плевать на вновь проявившуюся хромоту - Гисборн вчера хорошо заехал ему сапогом.  
Он отправился в лес с утра, и весь день провел там, среди листвы, слушая деревья, проникаясь лесом насквозь. Робин собирался возвращаться, он уже в состоянии добраться до ребят. Главное, он чувствовал, что, наконец, проснулся. Эти полгода прошли для него в странном тумане - нет, он все ясно соображал, был способен рассуждать, испытывать какие-то чувства, желания, о чем-то мечтал и чего-то хотел, но все это время он словно спал. И только вчерашняя стычка с Гисборном разбудила его по-настоящему.  
Он свободный человек, ему нечего опасаться в своем лесу и среди своих друзей. Если у них новый лидер - пусть, он вернется к ним, и они разберутся. А Марион… Гисборн просто тупой болван, который не способен ни на дружбу, ни на любовь. Потому он так и выворачивает все наизнанку, потому и видит во всем только плохое.  
Марион могла вернуться в лес. И она могла полюбить другого. Она должна быть счастливой, она не может жить только памятью о счастье, да он бы и не хотел этого для нее. Но она никогда его не предаст. И это главное. Хотя в глубине души он верил, что никакого «другого» для нее нет. Ведь прошло меньше года…  
А Гисборн - просто тупой болван, и Робин был готов повторить это еще десяток раз.  
Ждать конца недели он не собирался. Вообще непонятно, почему он слушал этого выскочку с самого начала. Как наваждение. Собственные слова про доверие жгли теперь, как ядовитый плющ. Было и стыдно перед самим собой, что по-глупому доверился, и досадно, что позволил себе испытать чувство «чего-то хорошего» - что хорошего может исходить от Гисборна? И над всем этим нависло понимание: как бы то ни было, но Гисборну он должен. И дело не в деньгах, конечно. Просто - Гисборн не дал ему умереть.  
Он так и не получил ответ на свой самый главный вопрос - «зачем?», и теперь уже ясно, что ответа-то и не было. Причина отсутствовала, простой каприз, вылившийся в большую проблему для самого Гисборна. А уж то, что он Робина, считай, просто отпустил, просто так, не взял даже формального обещания исчезнуть с его дороги, испариться, не лезть в Шервуд… Почему? В голове не укладывалось. Тут явно какой-то подвох. Но какой? За ним будут следить? Через неделю к дому Элис придет отряд солдат? Чушь, проще было прикончить его там, на холме, зачем так усложнять. А вот слежка более вероятна. Поначалу Гисборн и правда не знал, что с ним делать, а теперь прояснил обстановку, и решил, как его использовать. Потому что сам он ни за что ребят не выследит.  
Значит, медлить не стоит. Нельзя ждать приезда Гисборна. Надо уходить. 

Оказалось, что он провел в лесу почти весь день. Уже темнело, когда он направился обратно к дому. Робин мог уйти прямо сейчас, ночной лес его принял бы, и вывел куда нужно, но он чувствовал, что должен попрощаться с Элис и ее парнями. Все-таки, он прожил с ними несколько месяцев, они много сделали для него. Нельзя уйти просто так.  
Он уже почти вышел на опушку, когда услышал женский визг. Элис.  
Робин забыл о ноге - боль отступила куда-то глубоко, да и не сильная боль это уже была - и рванулся к дому. Когда он бесшумно приблизился к воротам, то услышал минимум три мужских голоса. Забористо, как пьяный мужлан, ругался Гисборн, второй голос Робин не узнал, а третий, злой и нервный…  
Он вошел в ворота, уже не скрываясь. Ему хватило пары взглядов по сторонам, чтобы уловить обстановку. Элис держал в своих могучих объятиях Малютка Джон, зажимая ей рот, у сеновала лежали без сознания Стивен, Колин и Марк - видно, полезли защищать дом от нападавших, Питера не было видно, а посреди двора Назир и злой, как всегда, Уилл связывали Гисборна, который крыл их на чем свет стоит. Где Марион, Тук и Мач? Не взяли на ночную вылазку или что-то случилось? Мельком подумалось: хорошо, что Марион тут нет, но почему - он не стал додумывать.  
А чуть поодаль в Робина целился из длинного лука высокий парень в небрежно наброшенном на голову капюшоне. Кроме него, на вновь пришедшего никто внимания не обратил. Надо было что-то сказать, но при виде парня у Робина все слова куда-то потерялись. Не начинать же с разбирательств «ты зачем мое имя забрал»…  
\- Ах ты, сволочь! - Уиллу явно надоела борьба, и в сумеречном свете блеснул клинок.  
\- Уилл, нет! - крикнул Робин раньше, чем сообразил, что его могут и не послушать.  
Сам Скарлет, конечно, даже в лучшие времена не остановился бы. Зато у Назира реакция всегда была правильной, он перехватил руку Скарлета с мечом, и только после этого поднял голову. Борьба прекратилась, потому что Гисборн, кажется, понял, что сейчас лучше передохнуть, а Уилл, наконец, заметил, что что-то происходит.  
Слева снова взвизгнула Элис, вырываясь из рук Малютки Джона, который про нее и вовсе забыл, уставившись на Робина, как на привидение.  
Парень с луком не пошевелился и не издал ни звука.  
\- Уилл, Наз, отпустите его, - негромко сказал Робин, чувствуя, как все внутри натянулось, тронь - порвется. Все внимание было сосредоточено на этих двоих. Как будто от того, как они сейчас поступят, зависела вся его дальнейшая судьба.  
Пара секунд, в течение которых никто не шевельнулся, даже Элис остановилась, казались бесконечными. И когда Назир первым выпустил Гисборна и поднялся на ноги, не отрывая темного взгляда от лица Робина, тот с трудом сдержал вздох облегчения, поворачиваясь к Малютке Джону.  
\- Я не призрак, Джон. Я не умер.  
\- Нет? - в голосе гиганта было столько сомнения, неверия и одновременно столько детского желания поверить, что Робин не сумел удержать улыбку.  
\- Нет. Меня… Мне помогли. Эта женщина меня вытащила почти с того света. - Он вздохнул. - А с холма меня вытащил Гисборн. Поэтому убери меч, Уилл.  
В следующую секунду о Гисборне, Элис, мече Уилла и парне в капюшоне ему пришлось забыть. Потому что его самой важной задачей на данный момент стало выжить в медвежьих объятиях Малютки Джона.  
Он ушел с ребятами сразу же, как они разобрались с объятиями, изумленными оханиями и ощупываниями - живой ли? Попрощаться толком не вышло, но он успел потрепать по волосам неизвестно откуда возникшего Питера, улыбнуться, сказать «спасибо» растерянной Элис и кивнуть злому, как черт, Гисборну, который явно с трудом удержался, чтобы не плюнуть ему вслед. Стивен и его приятели так и лежали без сознания, так что пожать им руку Робин не смог, и это было единственное, о чем он жалел, шагая вслед за Малюткой Джоном по лесу, чувствуя спиной неотрывный взгляд Назира.  
Он не хотел себе признаваться, но подходить к лагерю ему было страшно. Потому что там была Марион. Потому что он не знал, будет ли она рада…  
Взгляд ее огромных от изумления глаз, в которых неверие сменилось совершенно необузданной радостью, развеял все страхи. А ее слезы, ее жадные, горячие руки, запутавшиеся в его волосах, исследующее его лицо, грудь, плечи - словно она боялась, что он сейчас растает в ее объятиях, - это было как возвращение к жизни. Но только когда она успокоилась, и они все смогли сесть у костра, и когда в его руках оказалась общая чаша, и он произнес привычное, но почти забытое «Да хранит нас Херн!» - он понял, что вернулся. 

*** 

Гай смотрел на ворота, куда только что вышла вся эта чертова шайка, во главе с самозванцем Хантингтоном, вместе с которой ушел мерзавец Локсли, и не понимал, что за чувства его раздирают.  
Он почти не обращал внимания на Элис, причитающую над его синяками и ссадинами, только нетерпеливо дергался, пока они с Питером освобождали его от веревок. Он даже уже не ругался, все ругательства кончились.  
Локсли не позволил его убить. Нет, это закономерно - долги надо отдавать, конечно. Однако Гай вовсе не рассчитывал на это, когда на него набросились бандиты из шервудской шайки. Он уже приготовился к драке, к плену, к унижению, даже к смерти. И защита Локсли все-таки стала неожиданностью. Гай так и не смог облечь в слова свои чувства, потому что сказать «мне жаль, что мы так расстались», даже самому себе, было против всех его принципов. Разбойник ушел, чтобы снова стать мишенью для охоты - это его право. Они хорошо подрались на прощание и раздали все долги, чего еще можно желать?  
\- Милорд, вы меня слышите? Какой ужас, милорд! Я всегда говорила, что это безумие, спасать жизнь этому грабителю и убийце, и ведь никакой благодарности, милорд!  
Гая неожиданно захлестнула новая волна злости. Он отбросил оставшиеся веревки и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Глупая курица! Он только что спас мою жизнь! А ты… - он сделал паузу, чтобы не сорваться. - А ты запомни: если хоть слово кому-нибудь скажешь, если хоть одна живая душа от вас узнает, что у вас в доме жил Робин Гуд - ты первая на виселицу отправишься! А если упомянешь мое имя - я перед виселицей тебе язык вырву, тупая корова!  
Он оттолкнул женщину, подошел к нервно всхрапывающему коню. Нашарил у седла кошель, который не успели или забыли в пылу радостной встречи срезать разбойники, и, не глядя, швырнул его Элис.  
\- Возьми, это тебе за последние дни!  
Все так же, не оборачиваясь, вскочил в седло и с места вскачь погнал коня обратно в Ноттингем. Давно пора было распрощаться с этой глупой бабой. Они квиты, он достаточно заплатил ей за свою жизнь. А для постели он и получше, помоложе девиц может найти, сколько можно эту потрепанную вдовушку тискать…  
Жизнь возвращалась на проторенную дорожку. Скоро он вернется в Ноттингем, и все потечет по-прежнему. Больше не надо опасаться подозрений, больше не надо приезжать в этот дом, больше не надо прятаться и больше не надо тратить деньги. Робин Гуд воскрес - кого это волнует, по Шервуду давно гуляет новый Робин. Пусть они делят власть в лесу, раздор среди мошенников им с шерифом только на пользу. 

Надеюсь, удача будет на твоей стороне, Локсли. 

*** 

_…Хотят разбежаться. Уже развернулись в разные стороны, уже начали забывать? Нет, в этом вот слышно другое. Сам заставляет забыть. Утопить хочет то, что притягивает. Нет, так неинтересно. Огненный думает, откупился кружочками блестящими... Нет, не то. Цацек этих много накопилось, а вот такие забавности, как они с зеленым - редкость. Нужно обратно все повернуть. Игра-то интересная вышла. Занятная..._

*** 

Это был праздник. Робин и забыл, как соскучился по этим пирушкам у костра в ночном Шервуде. Когда добродушный Тук подкалывает Малютку Джона, а тот басовито отшучивается, когда Мач все время подливает эль в глиняные кружки, когда молчаливый Назир улыбается загадочно, не забывая аккуратно поедать мясо с пышущей жаром кости. Когда к плечу льнет рыжая кудрявая голова Марион, а с другой стороны сидит привычно мрачный Уилл Скарлет, не произносящий ни слова, надежный, как скала. И только светловолосый человек напротив казался лишним, неправильным… Робину мешал его сумрачный взгляд. И еще ему мешала знакомая рукоять Альбиона в ножнах нового владельца. Он уже знал, что Роберт Хантингтон - новый избранник Херна, и меч принадлежит ему по праву, однако намного легче от этого знания не становилось. Он чувствовал, что эта проблема должна быть решена как можно скорее. У волка не может быть две головы. И какая из них лишняя, он не мог сейчас сказать однозначно.  
\- А знаешь, Робин, мы с Джоном пастухами были. Представляешь?  
\- Представляю, - улыбнулся он. Мач, казалось, выражал радость от его возвращения за всех, так искрился счастьем его голос. - Я знаю, Мач, я о вас все знаю.  
\- Да? Ты знал, что мы снова в Шервуде?  
Робин не повернул головы, но почувствовал, как замер и выпрямился рядом Уилл.  
\- Да.  
\- А чего ж ты сразу к нам не пришел?  
Мач сидел совсем рядом, у его ног, и смотрел широко открытыми бесхитростными глазами.  
«Потому что меня просил подождать Гисборн». Хороший ответ. Вот прямо так ему и скажи, прямо в эти глаза. А то врать нехорошо, Робин Локсли.  
\- Я не мог, - с усилием ответил он.  
\- Цепью Гисборн тебя не приковывал, - сказал слева Уилл. - Ты мог придти, так почему ж не пришел?  
Робин поднял взгляд и встретился глазами с Робертом Хантингтоном. Тот давно отставил эль в сторону, и сидел, неотрывно глядя на Робина в упор.  
\- Вот я пришел, Уилл, - тихо ответил он, не отводя взгляд. - И что мне делать дальше?  
Роберт рывком поднялся, так что вскочили и Назир с Джоном, словно опасаясь следующего его шага, а Робину неожиданно стало прохладнее, как будто подул ветер. Марион выпрямилась и убрала голову с его плеча, лишая своего тепла.  
\- Я тоже не знаю, что мне делать, - громко сказал Хантингтон.  
Робин слышал, как вздрагивает его голос, то ли от растерянности, то ли от злости.  
\- Я сам сюда не просился, но меня призвал Херн, и мое место теперь здесь, теперь я - сын Херна! Я знаю, кто был здесь до меня, кто создал это лесное братство, и кто собрал здесь людей, способных выполнить свое предназначение. И я уважаю тебя, Робин из Локсли. Но я не знаю, что теперь делать МНЕ!  
Робин тоже встал на ноги. Между ними был костер, а вокруг стояли его - их? - люди, и атмосферу праздника сменила напряженная тишина, где слышно было только потрескивание дров в огне.  
\- Я не собираюсь драться за место вожака, - медленно сказал Робин. - Тебя избрал Херн, когда я надолго вышел из игры. Он поступил так, потому что так было нужно для Шервуда и для людей, которых мы защищаем. И я не буду оспаривать его выбор.  
Он чувствовал, что говорит правильно. Но при этом не чувствовал, что говорит искренно. В эту самую минуту, ощущая себя неожиданно чужим, почти посторонним в кругу друзей, которые ему были рады, он больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы этого человека не было в Шервуде. Но он тут был. И он пришел по воле Херна.  
Роберт обошел костер и остановился перед Робином.  
\- Ты думаешь, я отобрал то, что принадлежало тебе?  
Да, черт возьми, я так думаю. Но я знаю, что неправ…  
\- Тогда забери его!  
Робин перевел взгляд на руку Роберта, сжимающую Альбион. Роберт перехватил меч за лезвие - так что рукоять была обращена к Робину.  
\- Возьми, он твой.  
Испуганный, о чем-то непонятном умоляющий взгляд Марион заставил его закусить губу. Она не просто так стоит между ними. Она загораживает Хантингтона. От него загораживает. Марион…  
Нет, думать еще и об этом у него не было сил.  
Робин протянул руку, и знакомая рукоять привычно легла в ладонь. Привычно, да не совсем. Он сжал пальцы и словно ощутил легкое сопротивление. Он знал каждый изгиб, каждую царапинку на этом мече, знал, как правильно его взять, как поднять, как опустить, как сделать укол, замах… И он мог это сделать и сейчас, но не чувствовал отклика. Альбион перестал быть живым оружием. Он стал мертвой железкой. Меч не принимал его. Херн сказал свое слово?  
Робин еще раз взмахнул мечом и перехватил его за клинок, протягивая обратно.  
\- Нет. Он твой.  
Он не стал возвращаться на свое место под деревом. Ему больше не хотелось слушать Тука с Джоном, не хотелось смотреть в радостные глаза Мача… ему хотелось только снова ощутить тепло кудрявой головки на своем плече. Поверить, что и это у него отобрали, было просто невозможно.  
Робин прилег чуть в стороне от всех, повернувшись спиной к костру. Ночи были теплые, хоть он и отвык ночевать под открытым небом, но не настолько, чтобы перестать получать удовольствие от свежего воздуха, шелеста листвы, запаха земли и, несмотря ни на что, от ощущения друзей рядом. Это все стоило того, чтобы остаться.  
Четверти часа ему хватило, чтобы успокоиться и постараться принять свое положение таким, какое оно есть. Нет ничего непоправимого. Он дома, он не один, ему рады, и нет смысла думать, что же будет дальше. Будет так, как должно.  
\- Когда тебя не стало… когда мы думали, что тебя больше нет… Было очень плохо.  
Голос Марион заставил вздрогнуть, а ее рука на его плече - застыть неподвижно.  
\- Для меня все кончилось. Хоть ты и говорил, что я должна жить, но я не могла. И они не могли. Я вернулась домой. Отец принял меня, а король… король простил нас и вернул отцу все его состояние, все земли. Отец просил меня больше не думать о Шервуде - а я и не могла.  
Она тихо говорила о том, как монотонно и тоскливо текла ее жизнь, как она снова начала думать о монастыре, и как плакала ночами над Альбионом. И о том, как отец пытался снова вывести ее в свет, как возил с визитами по всем старым знакомым. Как привез однажды в замок Хантингтонов.  
Робин ждал, что сейчас она расскажет о знакомстве с Робертом, как тот заставил ее улыбнуться и как позже вернул интерес к жизни во время совместных конных прогулок, но она рассказала совсем другое. Про наглого лорда Оуэна Кланна, про пережитый ею ужас, когда она думала, что обречена принадлежать этому зверю с безумными глазами. Про то, каким туманом заполнилась ее голова от питья бритоголового колдуна, и как она почти ничего не могла с собой поделать, как рвалась из нее первобытная звериная страсть, и как она чуть не отдалась этому чудовищу прямо на свадебной церемонии…  
Робин не смог слушать ее прерывающийся от страшных воспоминаний голосок, он повернулся к ней, молча обнял и прижал к груди. Марион не заплакала, как он боялся, но и говорить не перестала, слова все текли, а он гладил ее пушистую голову и думал, что никогда бы не случилось ничего подобного, если бы он был с ней рядом. Это синемордое чудовище не притронулось бы к ней и пальцем. Только вот его рядом не было. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, но Марион все еще вздрагивала, и он сделал усилие, чтобы разжать пальцы и продолжить гладить ее волосы и плечи, успокаивая.  
\- Ребята потом рассказали, как Роберт их собирал - чтобы помочь мне. Он спас меня. Он привел всех за мной, рискуя и своей жизнью тоже, и вернул меня в замок отца. Он ничего не требовал от меня взамен, ни на чем не настаивал. Он просто меня любил.  
Робин застыл.  
\- Он не хотел брать Альбион, потому что считал, что недостоин этой чести. Ему пришлось, когда не было другого выхода. И Альбион стал ему служить, как служил тебе.  
\- Меч принадлежит сыну Херна, - произнес Робин. - Сейчас это - Роберт.  
Этот мальчишка спас Марион. И его избрал Херн.  
\- Да. А я… Недавно я сказала ему, что не могу любить его так, как ему это нужно. Но я сама не знаю, что я чувствую. Теперь - не знаю. Но я знаю, что не могу сейчас сказать ему «уходи». Он не заслуживает такого. - Голос Марион окреп, и она подняла голову, заглядывая Робину в глаза. - Мне нужно время.  
\- Нам всем сейчас нужно время. - Он отвел пальцами локон с ее лица. - Мне тоже нужно понять, что мне делать теперь.  
\- Ты должен остаться! - горячо сказала она. - Ты видишь, как все тебе рады, мы будем вместе, мы сможем гораздо больше, если ты будешь с нами. Пожалуйста.  
Он усмехнулся.  
\- Разве я могу уйти, если меня просит остаться такая женщина… Не волнуйся. Я не уйду. И я не буду стоять у него на пути.  
Марион глубоко вздохнула, обхватила его руками и быстро поцеловала в висок.  
\- Спасибо, - шепнула она и скользнула обратно к костру. 

Он сдержал слово. Роберт, принимая решения, некоторое время поглядывал в его сторону, как будто проверял реакцию или ожидая согласия, а потом перестал. И уже к концу второй недели это казалось нормальным. Жизнь постепенно входила в прежнее русло, с тем отличием, что Робин не был больше ведущим в их братстве. Он на удивление быстро смирился с этим, все равно его слово много значило, его опыт помогал, а его лук и меч - увы, уже не Альбион - верно служили в бою. Единственное, к чему Робин не смог привыкнуть, так это к тому, что на окрик «Робин!» они с Робертом оборачивались одновременно. Но тут уж он чувствовал себя в своем праве - как бы то ни было, но вот это имя точно принадлежало ему с рождения. Еще труднее было привыкнуть к отдалившейся Марион. Но он просто запретил себе думать об этом. Ей нужно время - ему тоже. Они разберутся, только не надо торопиться. Такие вещи быстро не решаются.  
Прошло чуть больше двух месяцев. Он ходил на вылазки вместе со всеми, но предоставлял остальным право приветствовать проезжих, шутить, угрожать, забирать «пошлину». Робин взял на себя прикрытие всех «переговоров» - прятался с луком на удобном дереве или в кустах, скрывался в листве, и держал на прицеле гостей Шервуда, пока те не уезжали восвояси. Несколько раз его стрелы спасали ребят от мечей проезжих рыцарей. Иногда, когда со своего наблюдательного пункта он видел вдали голубые плащи солдат шерифа, его начинала колоть дурацкая мысль - а если это Гисборн? Выстрелишь?  
Конечно, выстрелит. Если Гисборн будет угрожать жизни Малютки Джона, Уилла, Назира, Роберта, Марион - любого из лесных братьев. Они с Гисборном квиты. Жизнь за жизнь уплачена. А деньги - отдельная песня, они сейчас не в счет. Да, Робин не забыл брошенных тогда слов «я отдам тебе все, до последнего пенни». Правда, пока ему не представилась такая возможность, все деньги уходили на уплату налогов для жителей окрестных деревень. Но он помнил.  
Впрочем, ему везло, и мысли так и оставались мыслями. То ли Гисборну тоже везло не встречаться с ними, то ли он сам избегал поездок в направлении Шервуда, не желая проверять на собственной шкуре, все ли долги ему отдал разбойник.  
Эта вылазка ничем не отличалась от остальных. Робин выбрал удобный кустарник на обочине, откуда, как обычно, было видно все место действия. Он держал на прицеле главного - человека мощного сложения, лишь самую малость уступающего Малютке Джону в размерах. Однако ничего необычного: повозка с сеном, невзрачная лошадь и пешие сопровождающие. Разве что народу было многовато - толпа в семнадцать человек, но все в одежде простых горожан, оружия не видно. Можно было бы и пропустить, но Роберт, видимо, что-то заметил, поэтому остановил их. Кажется, он решил, что опасности реальной нет, и они вышли на дорогу - все, кроме Тука, который оставался в лагере. Робин слышал разговор, хотя и не все мог разобрать. Недостаток дальнего наблюдения.  
Уилл проходит мимо двоих из сопровождения к телеге, раскидывает сено. Что-то темнеет среди стеблей. Крышка сундука?  
Робин почти автоматически спустил тетиву, когда здоровяк-предводитель выхватил клинок из-под полы длинной куртки, и отвлекшийся на действия Уилла Роберт получил возможность отскочить в сторону и отразить Альбионом нападение второго мужчины. Еще три метких выстрела, и Робин понял, что он будет нужнее там, на месте схватки, с мечом. Что это - ловушка или действительно крупная, хорошо охраняемая добыча - некогда было раздумывать. Уилла теснили двое, Хантингтон находился в более выгодном положении, хоть отбивался тоже от двоих, Джон и Мач держались рядом, отбиваясь сразу от шестерых, а Назир схватился с тремя, прикрывая Марион с луком. Девушка тоже сделала пару выстрелов, сняв двоих нападающих на Джона.  
Робин врезался в середину схватки, отвлек на себя одного из наседавших на Уилла, потом, справившись с ним, бросился на помощь Назиру. Вскрикнула Марион, рядом зарычал Джон: Хантингтон выронил меч и с трудом удерживался на ногах. Черт.  
Робин уложил следующего противника и быстро осмотрелся. Уилл справился со своим последним, и теперь помогал Джону. Оставшийся на ногах противник Роберта неумолимо приближался к тому с недвусмысленно поднятым для удара мечом.  
\- Уилл, помоги Роберту, Марион, уводите его к Туку! - крикнул Робин, не раздумывая, и коротким ударом отправил к праотцам еще одного нападающего. - Джон, забирай с Мачем сундук, мы справимся!  
Гигант с ревом столкнул лбами двоих надоевших ему парней и огляделся вокруг.  
\- Не тяни, Джон, их всего трое, мы справимся, уходите!  
Отбивая атаку очередного защитника сундука, он успел увидеть, как исчез в кустах Хантингтон, опирающийся на Уилла и Марион, и как Марион скользнула по нему, Робину, взглядом, кивнула на прощание и вся обратилась к Роберту. Вонзая меч в тело противника, Робин видел перед собой только ее лицо, встревоженное, побледневшее - обращенное не на него.  
Джон и Мач тоже скрылись в чаще, унося сундук с добычей, а Назир заканчивал с двумя оставшимися так красиво, что Робину даже не хотелось вмешиваться.  
\- Уходим, - бросил он сарацину, едва тот справился с последним.  
Они бросились к кустам, и Робин не сразу понял, почему вместо листвы перед глазами оказалась истоптанная земля. Откуда-то сверху раздалось тихое ругательство Назира, свист метательного ножа, который ни с чем не спутаешь, и при первой же попытке поднять голову - резкая знакомая боль в спине. Его подстрелили.  
\- Сын свиньи не сдох, - яростно сообщил Назир, осторожно переворачивая Робина лицом вверх. - У него был арбалет.  
\- Это ловушка, - сквозь зубы выдохнул Робин. - Солдаты.  
\- Да. Нам пора уходить.  
Робин пытался сказать, чтобы Назир уходил один, что за этим обозом наверняка шли еще солдаты, и что вместе им далеко не уйти - но сарацин не слушал. Он взвалил Робина на плечи, и первые же шаги отдались в теле того нестерпимой болью. Больше он ничего не помнил.  
В себя он пришел уже в лагере. Стрелу вытащили, и теперь он лежал совершенно без сил, и боль терзала его почти так же, как и после свидания с арбалетчиками шерифа на том холме. Нет, конечно, меньше, но тело считало иначе. Робин попытался пошевелиться, но смог только застонать.  
Тут же рядом возникла Марион, заплаканное лицо которой неожиданно стало бальзамом на душу.  
\- Ты потерял много крови. И у тебя уже началась лихорадка, - отрывисто сказала она, осторожно вытирая его лицо божественно прохладной влажной тканью. - Роберт говорит, мы должны отвезти тебя в Уикхем.  
\- Он… в порядке?  
\- Да, рана несерьезная. А вот ты…  
\- Какая разница, здесь он будет лежать или у Эдварда! Здесь мы хоть в безопасности, - басил рядом Малютка Джон.  
\- В Уикхеме он будет в тепле и с нормальным уходом, - возражал Тук.  
\- Да, если не нагрянет Гисборн или шериф!  
Гисборн, возможно, был бы не самым плохим вариантом, - вдруг подумалось Робину, и в этой мысли ему почудилось решение.  
\- В Уикхеме все равно не осталось знахарей. Ему там ничем не помогут, - зло бросил Уилл.  
\- Элис, - тихо сказал Робин, но услышала его только Марион.  
\- Что?  
\- Элис… та женщина, которая прятала меня. Отвезите меня к ней.  
Марион вскочила, подошла к спорящим. Тут же раздался рев Джона:  
\- Ты совсем рехнулся? Она связана с Гисборном!  
\- Тебе напомнить, кто его вообще тогда вытащил? - мрачно спросил Роберт.  
\- Гисборн тут не при чем, - медленно сказал Назир. - Эта женщина мне не нравится. Я ей не верю.  
Робин сделал попытку приподняться, но с трудом сдержал вскрик от боли.  
\- Я жил у нее почти год, и она не выдала меня.  
\- Ей за тебя платили, - резонно возразил сарацин.  
\- Мы тоже можем заплатить, - подал голос Мач. - У нас теперь много денег.  
Наступившее молчание длилось, кажется, вечность.  
\- Мы заплатим ей, - нарушил молчание Роберт. - Она сейчас единственная, кого мы знаем, кто понимает в ранах и лихорадке. Мы отвезем Робина к Элис, заплатим, и возьмем клятву, что она не выдаст его, а потом заберем его обратно.  
Они прибыли в дом Элис после наступления темноты. Робин уже плохо понимал, что происходит, слышал только взволнованный голос Элис, да ровный - Роберта. О чем они говорили, было не разобрать. Лихорадка брала свое, и липкий туман вокруг поглощал все звуки и движения, если они происходили дальше расстояния вытянутой руки. Робин чувствовал на своем лбу прохладные пальцы Марион, и это прикосновение напоминало ему, что еще не все потеряно, и сдаваться рано. И страшнее бывало.  
\- Робин, мы уходим, - склонился над ним Роберт. Лицо его слегка расплывалось. - Элис обещала поднять тебя за пару недель, говорит, мы вовремя пришли к ней. Мы будем навещать тебя.  
\- Нет. Опасно… - выдавил он. - Я сам… приду.  
\- Мы будем! - громыхнул Джон.  
\- Хорошо. Мы ждем две недели, если тебя не будет, мы придем сами, - перебил его Роберт. - Держись, ты нам нужен.  
Она так и не поцеловала на прощание, - вдруг подумалось Робину, когда где-то вдали, глухо и тяжело хлопнула входная дверь.  
Знакомые до последнего сучка балки над головой надоедали ему недолго. Он начал вставать уже на пятый день.  
\- Рана простая, но в нее попала грязь. Так бывает. Мои травы помогли, - сказала ему Элис, когда он смог поблагодарить ее.  
Робина неприятно задело то, как она разговаривала с ним - отрывисто, словно неохотно. Это было так не похоже на болтушку Элис, что он насторожился.  
\- Элис, что-нибудь случилось? - спросил он.  
Женщина некоторое время непонимающе смотрела на него, потом улыбнулась - почти как раньше.  
\- Нет, да что бы с нами случилось. Все как всегда. Дел много, я и закрутилась совсем. Налог господин шериф недавно поднял, так что ваши деньги пришлись кстати. Хоть этой бедой меньше…  
Робин не стал уточнять, что по его сведениям, она могла безбедно жить и при втрое повышенном налоге. Да и помощник-покровитель у нее был. Кстати…  
\- А когда ждать Гисборна? - небрежно спросил он.  
Элис оборвала привычную болтовню и поджала губы.  
\- Представления не имею, когда ему взбредет в голову наведаться. С тех пор, как ты ушел, он не приезжал.  
Женщина вышла, а Робин задумался. Гисборн ее бросил? Вот почему она так неласкова с ним. Она считает его виноватым. Интересно, каким образом он может отвечать за то, что Гисборну надоело пышное тело хозяйки…  
Прошло больше недели.  
Элис по-прежнему не радовала своим настроением, но теперь Робин меньше тревожился - он помнил, как портился ее нрав между приездами Гисборна в прошлом. А тут его уже больше трех месяцев не видно, есть от чего раздражаться. Хотя ему самому век бы этого надменного болвана не видеть. Да. 

*** 

_…Опять надломался, опять повредили. А дорогу помнит, тянет обратно-то. Только здесь уже не то, уже скучно. Нет остроты, нет нового, нечего слушать. Маленький человечек еще не оформился, в нем самом одно любопытство, это не то. Он слишком гибкий, как стебелек травинки - гнется вслед за течением. Эти двое интереснее. Они потверже, не согнешь, пока сами не захотят. Захотят ли?.._

*** 

Он уже начал подумывать, что пора бы уходить. Рана заживала, и хотя Элис утверждала, что ему необходимо соблюдать осторожность - ну, а кто мешает соблюдать ее в Шервуде? Робин решил, что уйдет через пару дней, и сообщил об этом хозяйке. Он заметил ее беспокойство, и поспешил заверить, что будет осторожен, и что постарается больше никогда ее не тревожить своими явлениями на носилках. Дурная привычка, он полностью согласен. Элис как будто оттаяла, и сказала, что она понимает, и если ему больше некуда будет податься, она примет его и без денег.  
\- Ты же мне уже не чужой стал, - вздохнула она.  
А на следующее утро его насторожила тишина. Никто не кричал во дворе на неповоротливого Колина, не ржала лошадь, не верещал Питер, в очередной раз пойманный за ухо. Стивен, занятый у сеновала дровами, сказал, что хозяйка еще засветло велела Марку запрячь лошадь, и они уехали в город. По делам, наверное.  
Зародившуюся тревогу Робин загнал поглубже. Глупо. Элис просто поехала по делам. Он не мог уйти на этот раз, толком не попрощавшись. Элис дважды спасла ему жизнь, было бы просто верхом неблагодарности хотя бы не сказать ей «до свидания». Он убедил сам себя, и почти успокоился, поэтому, когда во двор вбежал перепуганный Питер, Робин не сразу поверил в то, что говорил мальчишка.  
\- Робин, сюда идут солдаты! Они уже близко, уходи, уходи скорее! - мальчик вцепился в него обеими руками и почти выталкивал прочь.  
Идиот. Совсем одомашнился, перестал доверять собственному чутью… Надо было уходить еще вчера, когда решил.  
Зачем же ты это сделала, Элис? 

*** 

Изо дня в день одно и то же. Налоги - казна - приказы - указы - поехать в ту деревню - поехать в эту деревню - найти того - посадить этого - разнести лавку третьего - стрясти штраф с четвертого… Пирушка вечером - раскалывающаяся голова утром. Тупые крестьяне, лезущие под копыта, рыдающие бабы, верещащие дети… черт знает что. Гая мутило каждое утро, и не только от вчерашнего выпитого. Ему было просто тоскливо открывать глаза, влезать в опостылевшие доспехи, выслушивать вечно недовольного де Рено и тащиться куда-то по его поручениям. Оставаться же в замке было еще более тоскливо.  
Гай не хотел себе признаваться, но вся эта напасть началась именно тогда, когда он как раз вздохнул свободно - когда закончилась им самим заваренная история с Локсли. Когда Локсли ушел со своей шайкой обратно в лес.  
Он думал, теперь все будет по-прежнему. Не надо прятаться, не надо следить за языком, чтобы случайно не ляпнуть лишнего, не надо больше переступать через себя, общаясь с этим шервудским недоумком… Но он начал скучать по тем коротким разговорам, которые у них случались. И это было настолько странным, что Гай предпочел загнать эти чувства куда подальше. У него почти получилось. Он крайне редко вспоминал о том сумасшедшем времени, когда его как на ниточке тянуло в дом Элис - не для того, чтобы переспать с хозяйкой, а для того, чтобы перекинуться десятком острых фраз с Локсли, что неожиданно оказалось много интереснее, чем ежедневное выслушивание колкостей и надменного нытья де Рено. Когда же серая тоска становилась невыносимой, и он все же вспоминал то время, ему казалось, что это был сон. Кошмар, если точнее. Удивительно реальный, увлекательный, полный эмоций и настоящей жизни кошмар.  
Иногда его посещали мысли о том, чтобы бросить все и уехать. Король Джон исправно требовал солдат для своих войн - почему бы не податься туда, куда направит королевский указ? Останавливали его две вещи. Необходимость объясняться с де Рено - как ни крути, он зависел от своего лорда. И вторая - Гай не был патриотичным дураком, и прежде всего, помнил о войне то, что там иногда убивают. Умирать Гай не хотел.  
Таким образом, в его обычной жизни ничего не изменилось, кроме того, что в последнее время эта самая жизнь его вгоняла в смертную тоску, которую он и заливал регулярно вином - благо, компания имелась.  
\- Гисборн!  
Гай поморщился, отвлекаясь от уже привычных тягучих мыслей. Опять зовет. Надо идти…  
\- Я здесь, милорд.  
\- Гисборн, нужно подготовить замок к приему барона де Сэвиньи. Он и его свита будут здесь через три дня. Полагаю, барон планирует задержаться. Он желает поохотиться в наших лесах, а так же погулять на пиру. Который мы, Гисборн, должны для него устроить.  
Барон де Сэвиньи. Гай где-то слышал это имя…  
\- Не напрягайся, Гисборн, тебе это вредно. Барон прибудет по приказу короля. - Де Рено явно начинал злиться. Странно, что только сейчас. - Ему вменили в обязанность выполнить грязную работу, которую мы с тобой выполнить, по мнению короля, не в состоянии.  
\- Какую работу, милорд? - поинтересовался Гай, прекрасно зная ответ.  
\- Разумеется, вашу «почетную», вечнопровальную работу по поимке шервудских псов! - шериф в гневе оттолкнул девушку, наливавшую вино в его кубок, отчего вино расплескалось, и шериф разозлился еще больше. - Король считает меня совершенно ни на что не способным, раз с завидным постоянством присылает сюда людей, как на работу!  
\- И сколько из них добились успеха? - меланхолично заметил Гай.  
Де Рено несколько секунд мрачно смотрел на него, потом неожиданно рассмеялся.  
\- Верно. Гисборн, у тебя появилось чувство юмора. Это хорошо! - он отпил вина и продолжил. - Ты чертовски прав. Сколько из людей короля смогли сделать то, что не удается и нам? Ни один! А я смог. Я убил разбойника, и не моя вина, что в лесу появился другой.  
Гай мысленно закатил глаза. О да. Убил. Если бы ты тогда потрудился его действительно убить, у меня было бы гораздо меньше проблем.  
\- Однако я и на этот раз обошел королевского лизоблюда. Пару часов назад, пока ты изволил видеть утренние сны, Гисборн, мне принесли подарок. И я отправил за ним своих людей. И скоро надеюсь увидеть результат.  
\- Подарок, милорд?  
Гай насторожился. Ему не понравился перепад настроения у шерифа. Да, приезд де Сэвиньи вызвал у того приступ злости - но тут явно происходит что-то, что перевесило эту злость. В сложившейся ситуации это может быть только…  
\- Милорд! Робин Гуд доставлен в Ноттингем. Его ведут в замок.  
Слуга, вошедший доложить, заметно нервничал. Но Гай не сразу обратил на это внимание, только после слов де Рено:  
\- А что ты трясешься? Вы настолько трусы, что боитесь одного разбойника в цепях? Мне сказали, он был ранен - неужели и в таком состоянии он мог вас так напугать?  
Хорошо, что шериф не смотрел в его сторону. Наверняка он выглядел не лучше того лакея. Да, барон будет в восторге. Вопрос только, которого из Робинов взяли солдаты шерифа. Хантингтона или Локсли? Оба варианта почему-то не внушали Гаю счастья. И осознание этого факта не внушало счастья тем более. Очнись, Гисборн! Оба мерзавца сами выбрали свой путь. Они оба достойны казни…  
Если еще пять раз это повторишь, может, сам поверишь. Что-то ты не рвался убить собственного сводного братца, когда тебе предложили этот вариант. А про второго лучше вообще молчи. Ты стал квашней, Гисборн. Твое счастье, что шериф не знает, как хорошо ты ему служишь…  
\- Гисборн, не падай духом! - резкий голос де Рено заставил Гая вздрогнуть. - Мы взяли только главаря, тебе предстоит помочь барону выловить остальных. Уж у него на побегушках ты сможешь отвести душу, и отвечать ни за что не придется.  
В это время громыхнула входная дверь, и на лестнице раздался шум. Гай разобрал звон железа сквозь выкрики солдат, и в зал ввалились люди в голубых плащах, на ходу разбирающие спутанные концы цепей. Они расступились в стороны, выталкивая вперед человека со скованными руками, опутанного цепями, натянутыми солдатами до отказа. Человек остановился, - сразу стало заметно, что он еле держался на ногах, - и резко поднял голову, отбрасывая с лица темные пряди волос.  
Тишина, установившаяся в зале, нарушалась только позвякиванием металла натянутых цепей в руках солдат. Гай отстраненно подумал, что понимает страх лакея и удесятеренные предосторожности с цепями. А еще подумал, что шерифа сейчас хватит удар. И его тоже понимал. Теперь он точно знал, что чувствовал: лучше бы тут стоял Хантингтон. По крайней мере, это было бы уместно, и ему самому сейчас не угрожала бы опасность быть раскрытым. Стоит Локсли сказать хоть слово, и шериф уцепится за любой намек, вытащит из него все, что касается его «чудесного воскрешения». И тогда Гаю конец.  
\- Эт-то что такое? - тишину оборвал сам шериф. - Эт-то как… Я ж т-тебя…  
Он обеими руками вцепился в край стола перед собой и Гай на секунду подумал, что если де Рено не перестанет так всматриваться в человека внизу, у него глаза выскочат из орбит.  
\- Г-гисборн!  
\- Я вижу, милорд.  
Шериф бросил на него безумный взгляд, отцепился от стола и медленно направился вниз, к человеку в цепях. Гай последовал за ним, изо всех сил пытаясь успокоиться и собрать мысли. Только не сорваться. Только держать лицо и голос. Только не поддаваться тому непонятному чувству, которое вытесняет страх по мере того, как они с шерифом приближаются к пленнику. Это было что-то новое, сродни тому идиотскому порыву, который настиг Гая год назад на том холме, когда он увидел, как оседает на землю его враг, пронзенный дюжиной стрел.  
Только держись, Локсли.  
Де Рено первым подошел ближе. У Гая было ощущение, будто тому хочется ткнуть закованного пленника пальцем, чтобы проверить - не призрак ли. Однако шериф, напротив, заложил руки за спину.  
\- Так-так-так. Если мне не изменяют мои глаза - это Робин Гуд. Или теперь ты просто Робин из Локсли?  
Ответа не последовало, хотя взгляд, которым Локсли наградил де Рено, мог бы прожечь насквозь. Гай понял, что вопрос имени для разбойника был все так же свеж и болезнен, как и в тот день, когда он узнал о Хантингтоне. А вот шериф заметно успокоился. Это было бы странно, если бы не приезд барона. Де Рено убедился, что перед ним живой человек, а не привидение, и что этот человек - разбойник из Шервуда, живая легенда черни. Больше ему ничего сейчас и не нужно.  
\- Что ж, твое имя не имеет значения, - словно подтверждая его мысли, брезгливо продолжил шериф. - Ты сумел выжить в тот раз, когда я думал, что избавил от тебя Шервуд навечно - это удивительно, но тоже не имеет значения.  
Локсли перевел взгляд с шерифа на Гая, словно не слушая. Гай не смог отвести глаз, даже когда увидел в нем яростное презрение. Черт побери, он думает, что это Гай руководил его захватом, что это он решил взять реванш и изменить то, что сделал почти год назад. Это могло быть правдой, Гай иногда думал, что все сложилось бы иначе, если бы не его дурацкий "благородный" поступок год назад, но он этого не делал!  
Локсли, я тебя не предавал...  
Но тот уже отвел взгляд, не изменив каменного выражения лица.  
\- Через несколько дней в этом замке будет посланник короля, барон де Сэвиньи, - продолжал вещать шериф, не заметив короткой бури, пронесшейся между его помощником и заключенным. - Он прибудет специально для того, чтобы поймать и уничтожить твою шайку. И я передам ему главный подарок для нашего короля - тебя, Робин из Локсли.  
Он кивнул кому-то у входа, и слуга отступил в сторону, пропуская в зал женщину… Элис.  
\- Вот, Гисборн, добрая женщина, законопослушная селянка, которая не погнушалась сама приехать в Ноттингем спозаранку, чтобы рассказать мне о разбойнике, выбравшем ее дом для постоя.  
Де Рено продолжал что-то говорить о награде за дела, угодные королю и его покорному слуге, изволил улыбаться и щелкал пальцами, отдавая распоряжение принести деньги для «доброй женщины», а Гай, не отрываясь, смотрел на Элис. Он ничего не понимал. Зачем Локсли снова принесло в ее дом? Шериф что-то говорил о ране…  
\- Гисборн, ты опять не о том думаешь, хватит пялиться на баб! – де Рено отвлекся от подсчета денег в небольшом кошельке. – Не время, Гисборн, не время!  
...Этот ненормальный решил, что если Элис его один раз вылечила, он может пользоваться ее гостеприимством всякий раз, как ему заблагорассудится? Черт побери! Как можно быть таким доверчивым и тупым? А куда смотрел Хантингтон, подлец? Был рад избавиться от соперника? Чушь… Но зачем Элис это сделала? Ей было мало денег? И вот теперь Локсли уверен, что Гай приказал ей предать его, а она не смогла отказать. Но – я – этого – не – делал!  
Мысли снова обгоняли одна другую, вопрос строился на вопросе, и ни одного ответа. И тут он увидел лицо Элис. Женщина смотрела на него непонятно. Вроде как даже с любопытством, словно забавно ей было - что, попался, милорд? Что теперь делать будешь, как выкручиваться? Ах ты, глупая курица… Ты же говорила, что он тебе теперь не чужой? Ты сама его выхаживала, причитала над ним, как над братом или сыном, а теперь сама передала его в руки шерифа, как вломившегося к тебе в дом бандита? Тварь, какая же ты тварь... И теперь Локсли нет смысла скрывать его, Гая, имя. Что теперь будет?  
Гай почувствовал, как его начинает трясти, немного от предчувствия провала, но больше от накатывающей ярости. Это плохо, можно сорваться и наделать глупостей. Что еще наговорила эта курица?  
\- Представляешь, Гисборн, эта дама уверяет, что наш разбойник приходит к ней не в первый раз. Она случайно проговорилась, что именно она лечила его после нашей с ним памятной последней встречи. Вообще-то ты прав, - шериф по-своему расценил его бешеный взгляд на Элис. - Ее следовало бы посадить и казнить за такой чудовищный поступок… Но я милостив. Ведь если бы она не сделала этого тогда, мы не поймали бы его сегодня. И нам нечего было бы показать де Сэвиньи, верно, Гисборн?  
Пришлось кивнуть.  
Если бы она не сделала этого тогда… если бы ОН не сделал этого тогда! Если бы он, истеричный идиот, тогда не бросил ее, она бы не стала так мстить. Никогда не надо злить женщину, от которой зависит хоть что-то в твоей жизни, особенно - если от нее зависит сама твоя жизнь, самоуверенный кретин!  
И не только твоя.  
\- Однако мне бы хотелось узнать - кто же был так глуп, чтобы притащить к твоему дому, женщина, этого разбойника? - шериф картинно ткнул рукой с зажатым в пальцах кошельком в сторону Локсли.  
Гай не отрывался от лица Элис, которая уже во все глаза смотрела на шерифа. Вскользь подумалось, что его репутация любителя женских прелестей впервые играет ему на руку, и шерифу даже не приходит в голову другая причина повышенного внимания к Элис. Однако для Гая сейчас важнее всего было то, что она сейчас скажет.  
\- Так это, милорд… Я выхожу, а он у дверей лежит. Откуда ж мне знать, что это разбойник? И откуда ж знать, кто его притащил? Может, и сам пришел, я же не знаю, милорд…  
Гадать, зачем Элис так поступает, Гай не мог. Голова буквально раскалывалась от всего, что на него свалилось. Может, это такой ход, чтобы потом шантажировать его, может - глупая курица сентиментальна, а может - боится, что шериф не поверит, и ей же хуже будет. Как бы то ни было, она ничего не сказала о его, Гисборна, участии во всем этом. Естественно, подумалось ему, теперь Локсли уверен наверняка, что они с Элис заодно.  
\- Что ж, мне придется поверить тебе, женщина. И я держу слово - вот тебе твоя награда. И убирайся отсюда, пока я не передумал.  
Неприятно резкий голос де Рено, как всегда, вернул Гая к действительности. Элис выскочила за дверь, двигаясь непривычно быстро для своего далеко не легкого телосложения, а де Рено уже вновь обратился к Локсли, так и не шевельнувшемуся за весь разговор.  
\- Эта женщина, имевшая глупость вернуть тебя к жизни, могла и не знать, кто спас тебя от правосудия. Но ты - знаешь.  
Молчание и только тяжелое дыхание Локсли в ответ. И упрямый взгляд в упор. Шериф ненавидит, когда на него так смотрят… Точно. Де Рено недолго выдержал такую переглядку - от души ударил, так что у Гая у самого слегка дернулась голова. А Локсли хоть бы что, сплюнул кровь, поднял голову и снова смотрит. И упасть ему не дают только натянутые цепи.  
\- Кто привел тебя к дому этой торговки, смерд?  
И снова удар. И снова Гай непроизвольно дернул головой, стискивая зубы. Да что с ним такое…  
\- Я сам.  
\- Врешь! - Он не боится руки отбить? - Ты сам тогда и пальцем бы не мог шевельнуть, я принял тебя за мертвого!  
\- Я сам.  
Гай понимал, что если сейчас прозвучит его имя, разъяренный шериф даже не задумается, разбираться вряд ли будет, и уже он, Гай, окажется на месте Локсли.  
\- Если ты скажешь мне правду, то дождешься своей казни тихо и мирно, всего лишь за решеткой. Если же ты будешь упорствовать, то мне даже не обязательно ждать де Сэвиньи с его палачом. У меня свои умельцы есть. Ты с ними еще ни разу не встречался, тебе везло…  
Гай почувствовал, как у него по спине прошелся холодок. Он бы не хотел встречаться с «умельцами» де Рено.  
\- Я пришел сам. А если бы и не сам…  
Гай поднял голову на изменившийся голос и встретил спокойный потемневший взгляд Локсли.  
\- …А если бы и не сам, то я никогда не назвал бы того, кто тебе нужен. Я не выдаю своих.  
Гай словно задохнулся. А Локсли все так же спокойно смотрел уже на шерифа.  
\- Давай будем считать, что я правда сам пришел, - неожиданно весело для своего состояния сказал он. - Приполз, если тебя это больше устроит.  
\- Ты у меня скоро только ползать и сможешь, - свистящим шепотом сказал, наконец, де Рено.  
Гай выполнял приказы, сам отдавал распоряжения, гаркал на солдат и кузнеца, которые тут же, в зале, поспешно вбивали в стену железные кольца для цепей пленника, а у самого в ушах все звучали слова Локсли. Он невпопад отзывался на окрики де Рено, пытаясь справиться с мешаниной чувств, чем окончательно вывел того из себя.  
\- Гисборн, ты тупой баран! - рявкнул шериф наконец.  
Зреющее внутри негодование, наконец, нашло выход.  
\- Я не тюремщик, милорд, я солдат! – в конце концов, какого черта он должен заниматься всем этим?  
\- Уйди вон, я все сделаю сам!  
Гай отступил на шаг назад, пытаясь совладать с нахлынувшим тупым гневом. Не время, не сейчас.  
\- Вон! Займись приготовлениями к приезду де Сэвиньи, болван!  
Хорошо. Ему действительно лучше уйти. Гай развернулся и пошел к выходу из зала. Чтобы подняться по лестнице, ему пришлось пройти мимо солдат, ожидающих конца кузнечных работ, и Локсли. Гай просто не смог не повернуть голову и почти против воли взглянул тому в глаза, снова, чтобы еще раз увидеть это обещание - "я не выдаю своих". Своих! Чтоб ты сдох, Локсли...  
Тот словно услышал, и вдруг улыбнулся, открыто и слегка насмешливо.  
Эта улыбка стояла у Гая перед глазами, пока он шел по замку. Ему было необходимо выйти на воздух. Он прошел мимо стражи, отмахнулся от кого-то из челяди, посмевшего что-то спросить, и почти бегом поднялся на стену, откуда был виден лес. Не специально ведь выбирал, случайно вышло так, что прямо перед ним вдали, полускрытый утренней дымкой, темнел Шервуд.  
Гай вдохнул прохладного утреннего тумана, и попробовал собраться. Локсли не скажет де Рено ничего. Даже если уверен, что это Гай приволок его сюда. И он не мог понять, какое из этих двух утверждений сейчас волнует его больше – про «не скажет» или про «даже если уверен». Некоторое время он пытался обдумать каждое из них по отдельности, потом вместе. Потом попытался сказать себе: «Меня это все не волнует». Получилось неубедительно. Попытался не вспоминать улыбку Локсли и его «я не выдаю своих». Вышло плохо. Попытался не представлять себе то, что сейчас будут делать с разбойником подручные шерифа. Получилось, наоборот, изобразить все это в красках, поскольку воображение в вопросах пыток у Гая было богатое, хотя сам лично он этим никогда не занимался. Зато насмотрелся.  
Попытался понять, какого черта. Не понял. Попытался махнуть рукой, забыть и забыться... Махнул рукой - это было единственное, что у него хорошо получилось, и сбежал вниз. 

*** 

_…Уже не ручеек. Уже лесная речка. Словно родник прорвали воды подземные, бурлит все там, где раньше тихо билась тонкая водяная жилка. Далеко ли унесет?.._

*** 

\- Гисборн, ты спятил?  
Благодушное, насколько это было возможным, настроение шерифа сменилось гневным, едва Гай закинулся о своей просьбе.  
\- Милорд, я отдал все необходимые распоряжения...  
\- Нет, ты точно спятил! Ты не можешь уехать в самый ответственный момент!  
\- Милорд! Генри в курсе всех поручений, он проследит за их выполнением. Я вернусь через пару суток, барон еще не успеет...  
Де Рено, казалось, был готов испепелить его взглядом. Пришлось приложить поистине титанические усилия, выслушать о себе много унизительно нелестного, наобещать золотые горы - чтобы тот не выдержал.  
\- Катись к черту, Гисборн, только разберись уже со своими женщинами так, чтобы больше я о них не слышал! И чтобы завтра к ночи был здесь!  
\- Но, милорд!  
Времени впритык - это просто загнать себя и лошадь...  
\- Убирайся! – взревел шериф, и Гай предпочел ретироваться, пока тот вообще не передумал.  
Он должен был проехать дорогой, ведущей мимо дома Элис. Гай искренне надеялся не встречаться с бывшей любовницей. Но вместо Элис встретил на дороге, довольно далеко от дома, ее слугу-мальчишку. Гай проехал бы мимо, если бы тот не узнал его, и не побежал следом, размахивая руками.  
Против обыкновения, Гай остановил коня. Ему показалось, что парень хочет сообщить ему что-то важное, но тот просто бросился к нему, ухватился обеими руками за сапог и сквозь слезы сообщил давно известное: Робина взяли солдаты. Гай брезгливо тряхнул сапогом, подумав, что Локсли делает с людьми поистине странные вещи – колдун, что ли? Мальчишка Элис обычно шарахался от него, как от самого дьявола, а тут аж вцепился, будто в последнее спасение... И тут его осенило. Само провидение послало ему этого парня. Сейчас он убьет двух зайцев - предупредит неверный, но самый вероятный ход Хантингтона, и одновременно не будет делать крюк, сэкономив время.  
Гай отправил Питера - даже вспомнил имя мальчишки - в Шервуд. Парень клялся, что лес знает хорошо, и шайку Робин Гуда найдет. Гай передал Хантингтону, что Локсли у шерифа, что вытащить его практически невозможно - охрана удвоена, содержат пленника не в подземелье, а в замке, под бдительным оком самого шерифа и всей замковой стражи. До приезда посланника короля жизни Локсли ничего не угрожает. Гай умолчал о том, что угрожало его здоровью - но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Он просил - (черт, он в жизни столько не просил, сколько за последний год!) - чтобы Хантингтон подождал до завтрашнего вечера. У него, Гая, есть способ вытащить Локсли, который он сможет воплотить после поездки к заливу. И ему понадобится вся помощь, которую эти банд... лесные братья смогут ему предоставить.  
У Питера, несмотря на его глупый вид, память оказалась хорошей, и после третьего повторения послания Гай отправил его в Шервуд, взяв страшную клятву ничего говорить хозяйке, а сам повернул на восток. 

*** 

Назир первым увидел мальчика, шагающего по лесу. Он сразу узнал его, хотя видел лишь мельком во дворе той женщины, у которой они оставили Робина. Что-то случилось? Взгляд мальчишки, то, как он двигался - все говорило о том, что он не просто гуляет. Сарацин спрыгнул с дерева, с которого обычно наблюдал за окрестностями, прямо перед гостем.  
Питера выслушали в гробовом молчании. Помимо неожиданного привета от Гисборна, мальчик рассказал, как он предупредил Робина об опасности, но слишком поздно, тот не успел даже выскочить за ворота, когда ввалились солдаты. Питер рассказывал о последней драке - боем это было сложно назвать, и сам начал всхлипывать на том месте, где Робина повалили на землю. А когда описал, как того выволакивали со двора, опутанного цепями, Малютка Джон не сдержался и издал приглушенное рычание. Назир видел, как побледнела Марион, как взметнулась ко рту ее ладонь, и как сжал кулаки Уилл Скарлет.  
\- Милорд Гисборн просил вас не спешить. Он просил подождать до завтрашнего вечера, - сказал Питер Роберту и умолк.  
\- Гисборн - что…? - несмотря на потрясение от известия о Робине, Джон не упустил самое странное в рассказе мальчика.  
\- Он просил вас…  
\- Гисборн? Просил? - в голосе Уилла было столько яда, что Питер отступил на шаг.  
\- Д-да… он сказал, что у него есть план…  
\- Я думаю, мальчика можно отпустить домой, - не допускающим возражений тоном прервал этот затянувшийся допрос Роберт. - Спасибо, Питер, ты очень помог Робину и нам. Теперь все будет хорошо, иди домой, но никому не рассказывай ни о нас, ни о Гисборне.  
Питер закивал и быстро исчез в кустах.  
Молчание, воцарившееся после его ухода, продолжалось всего несколько мгновений.  
\- Мы ведь не будем ждать, правда? - тихо, очень опасным голосом спросил Уилл. Назир знал, что за таким его голосом обычно прячется бешенство. - Мы же не можем ждать.  
\- Конечно, нет! – бас Малютки Джона, прямо над ухом Назира, оглушал. – Плевать, что просит Гисборн.  
Слово «просит» было выделено таким тоном, что если бы тут был сам Гисборн, он бы сквозь землю провалился.  
\- Если все действительно так, как говорит этот мальчик, то у нас нет шансов вытащить Робина самим, - тихо возразил Тук.  
Назир был с ним согласен. Больше того – он не сомневался в том, что Гисборн снова действительно пытается помочь. Почти не сомневался. Откуда взялась такая уверенность – он не знал. Однако слово «почти» мешало ему сейчас сказать решительное «мы не должны ничего предпринимать». Потому что это был сэр Гай Гисборн, надменный норманн, помощник шерифа. Потому что он был их врагом с тех пор, как они обосновались в Шервуде. Но, все же, это он спас Робина тогда, когда, казалось, ничто не могло спасти, и до сих пор ничего не потребовал взамен.  
\- Да он, наверняка, сам и подослал тех солдат! – Уилл уже разгорался, не сдерживаясь. – Это же Гисборн! – повторил он сомнения Назира. – И мы ему доверимся?  
\- Полагаешь, это такой хитрый план - рисковать головой, вытаскивая Робина, несколько месяцев его прятать, отпустить на свободу, и все это для того, чтобы через год поджидать его в засаде там, куда он мог никогда и не придти? Даже для Гисборна перебор.  
Роберт как будто размышлял вслух, серьезно и задумчиво. Однако Назир понял, что решение почти принято. Он быстро взглянул на Мача - тот молчал, но держался так близко к Малютке Джону и Уиллу, и так поглядывал на Тука, что было ясно, с кем он душой. Марион тоже молчала, рука ее лежала на горле, как будто ей было больно говорить. Она смотрела прямо перед собой, и Назир не мог понять, о чем она думала.  
\- Надо ждать, - сказал он вслух, не обращая внимания на яростный взгляд Уилла. - Мальчик сказал, у нас есть время до приезда этого королевского посланника. До завтрашнего вечера с Робином точно ничего не случится.  
Ничего, что могло бы его убить. Об остальном лучше сейчас не говорить.  
\- Это сказал Гисборн! - отвращения в словах Уилла хватило бы на всю армию короля Джона.  
\- Мы ждем до завтрашнего заката, - подвел черту Роберт. Слова были настолько железными на слух, что возражать никто не стал.  
Назир уже собирался вернуться на свое дерево для наблюдения, когда услышал недоуменный вопрос Малютки Джона:  
\- Марион, что ты молчишь? Неужели ты не понимаешь, что промедление может его убить?  
Назир обернулся.  
\- Я понимаю, что вот так, сломя голову рваться в Ноттингем, чтобы пробиться силой в замок - это самоубийство, Джон.  
Марион говорила тихо, так что сарацину пришлось напрягать слух, но твердо.  
\- Я не готова потерять еще кого-нибудь из вас.  
\- Еще кого-нибудь?! - переспросил Джон, и Назир заметил, как беспомощно девушка взглянула в сторону Роберта.  
Малютка Джон тоже увидел этот взгляд. Он не сказал больше ни слова, только, уходя, изо всех сил ударил своей дубиной по ближайшему дереву. Марион вздрогнула и оглянулась на Назира, словно искала поддержки.  
\- Ты сделала свой выбор? - мягко спросил он.  
Девушка помедлила и кивнула, не спуская с него глаз.  
\- Я люблю его, но не так... Не так, как люблю Роберта. Это сильнее меня, ничего не изменишь. Но я не могу его предать. И я не знаю, что мне делать.  
\- Это не предательство, Марион. - Назир говорил искренне. Он не винил ее, в отличие от Джона. Сердцу приказывать невозможно. - Мы вытащим Робина, с помощью Гисборна или без. Роберт не бросит его. Мы его спасем. 

*** 

Гай возвращался почти так, как рассчитывал по времени. Это ему стоило двух лошадей, которых пришлось оставить по дороге, благо нашлось, где их заменить, солидной суммы денег и полубессонной ночи. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно разбитым, но при этом довольным результатом поездки. Он сделал то, на что рассчитывал, и теперь можно было переходить к следующей части задуманного.  
Когда он размышлял над тем, что собирался сделать, то избегал называть поставленные перед собой вехи - планом. "План Гисборна" - это звучало почти ругательством. Когда де Рено слышал от него "у меня есть план", то начинал смеяться, даже не выслушав. Это бесило, потому что ничего хорошего после такого начала произойти не могло... Но сейчас де Рено рядом не было, а привычка избегать слова "план" осталась неизменной. Дьявол, знал бы его лорд, какой «план» он сейчас пытается привести в исполнение! И как надеется на то, что его уже ставшее легендарным невезение на этот раз не помешает.  
В Шервуд он въехал, когда солнце клонилось к закату. Времени оставалось не так уж много. В обрез - чтобы найти Хантингтона, убедить его в осмысленности собственных действий и обговорить с его шайкой, что делать дальше, добраться до Ноттингема, подготовить все, что нужно, и успеть перекинуться парой слов с Локсли. Если, конечно, тот в состоянии слушать. Да ладно, прошло чуть меньше двух дней. Де Рено ленив и вряд ли допрос продолжается круглые сутки. Мысли о том, что самому шерифу вовсе необязательно присутствовать при пленнике постоянно, Гай отгонял. Прежде всего потому, что на себе он Локсли тащить не хотел, ведь если придется по пути врать и выкручиваться, тело заключенного на плече вряд ли добавит вранью убедительности.  
На этом месте Гай рывком остановил коня и прервал раздумья. На дороге перед ним возник человек в черном - сарацин Локсли, со своими неизменными мечами за спиной. После секундного замешательства Гай спешился, чем вызвал не до конца скрытое удивление разбойника. Да, сэр Гисборн редко снисходил до разговора лицом к лицу на одном уровне с "холопами". Сарацин молча ждал, пока Гай подходил к нему с слегка поднятыми руками - он не хотел провоцировать ненужное сейчас бряцание мечами.  
\- Я так понимаю, вы послушали моего совета, остались в Шервуде, - начал он.  
Сарацин не пошевелился и не произнес ни звука, что Гай расценил, как согласие. По крайней мере, тот не достал мечи, хотя было понятно, что это действие - дело мгновений.  
\- Я могу вытащить его. Я только не могу сделать это один. На этот раз все сложнее, - продолжил он торопливо, словно от скорости зависела убедительность. Он должен убедить сарацина пропустить его к Хантингтону. Сейчас это самое главное. Гай вдруг понял, что не знает, как убеждать, что говорить, и на каких струнках души играть - он никогда особо не владел этим искусством, а сейчас, когда оно было особенно нужно, тем более не мог собраться.  
\- У меня есть все для того, чтобы помочь ему бежать. Ему на время надо уехать отсюда, подальше, пока шериф не успокоится. Вам тоже будет лучше хотя бы уйти в другое место, потому что де Рено не позволит Локсли снова воскреснуть. Если раньше он был одержим поимкой разбойника-браконьера, то сейчас он будет ловить кровного врага, как охотился за ним год назад.  
Гай на секунду перевел дух. Это было не совсем то, тем более, он сам не был до конца уверен в том, что сказал. Он твердо чувствовал только одно - Локсли нужно уехать и подальше. Но он не мог объяснить, почему так был в этом уверен. Поэтому ушел от скользкой темы и вернулся к более важной части.  
\- Мне нужна помощь... ваша помощь, - с усилием произнес он. - Я могу вывести Локсли из замка, но я не смогу провести его через весь город. Если в самом замке можно создать неразбериху, чтобы незаметно протащить его к выходу, то на весь город меня не хватит. Я не справлюсь один.  
Сарацин по-прежнему молчал, и от его черного взгляда в упор Гаю сделалось совсем не по себе.  
\- Это нужно сделать сегодня ночью, - уже почти беспомощно сказал он, ненавидя и этого разбойника, и Локсли, и шерифа, и больше всех - самого себя. - Завтра в замок прибудет барон де Сэвиньи со своими людьми, замок станет крепостью и изнутри, и снаружи. Скорее всего, барон распорядится казнить Локсли немедленно. А может быть, и не немедленно. У барона хороший палач, которого он таскает с собой, вряд ли просто для собственного спокойствия.  
Он так и не понял, достигли ли его слова цели. На каменном лице сарацина ничего не отразилось.  
\- Я не могу сделать это один, - пробормотал он, отступая. Неужели ничего не выйдет?  
Это был первый случай в его жизни, когда он совершенно ясно осознал, что ничего нельзя добиться старым привычным «напролом». Здесь и сейчас не играла роли сила, упрямство, власть, деньги. Сейчас был только человек, этот чертов вор и разбойник, убедить которого, заставить поверить - по-настоящему поверить в реальное, не в обман - было самым главным и единственным решением. И был Гай, который снова терпит поражение, как всегда, когда приводит в действие очередной «план». На этот раз недостатком плана была ставка на людей, а не на силу и обман. Так же провально, как и все предыдущие планы.  
\- Зачем?  
Гай вздрогнул. Это было первое слово, сказанное сарацином. Тихое и ничего не обещавшее, но оно было сказано.  
\- Что...?  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?  
На секунду он всерьез задумался, пытаясь найти ответ, который бы понравился разбойнику. Найти тот единственно правильный ответ, который был бы правдой. Господи, да это был вопрос всей его жизни последний год - ЗАЧЕМ, Гисборн?  
\- Я не знаю, - выдохнул он наконец, чувствуя себя невозможно жалким и неубедительным.  
Еще пара мучительных мгновений, и сарацин вдруг развернулся, жестом указывая дорогу вглубь леса, приглашая следовать за ним. Гай успел заметить, как изменилось, перестало быть маской неприступности его лицо.  
Продираясь вслед за быстрым провожатым сквозь ветви, Гай думал о том, что кажется, он неправильно все это время задавал вопрос. Не «зачем», а «почему». Почему ты так хочешь спасти этого проклятого Робина из Локсли? Почему не можешь допустить, чтобы свершилось справедливое правосудие, а, помощник шерифа Ноттингемского?  
Потому что не чувствовал Гай в этом справедливости. Затравить собаками, как волка, бросить на одного человека целое войско - это не справедливость. Гай вспомнил, как наблюдал, скрываясь в прилеске, за последним боем Локсли, и как его накрыло всплеском до сих пор не испытанных эмоций - он впервые в жизни, сквозь обычное презрение, сквозь ненависть, сквозь жажду отомстить за собственные унижения, впервые испытал восхищение и уважение к тому, кого считал врагом. Никогда бы он сам не поступил так, как загнанный на каменный холм Локсли. Не стал бы жертвовать собой, чтобы спасти других. Тот же знал, что погибнет, а втроем они бы дольше продержались, или Локсли мог уйти с девушкой и мальчишкой, их еще не окружили тогда, и он мог попытаться. Но он остался, прикрывая их отход.  
Никогда бы не стал Гай так выделываться, пуская последнюю стрелу в закатное небо - лучше бы постарался пристрелить шерифа, а вдруг вышло бы. Но Гаю не казался неуместным этот героический пафос, в ту минуту именно эти «красивые жесты» заставили его после ухода солдат рвануться на холм, рискуя быть замеченным. Зачем, хотел последнее «прости» сказать? Он думал, от тела ничего не осталось, и был несказанно удивлен, обнаружив покалеченного, но не изрубленного в фарш Локсли - сейчас он понял, что этим солдаты де Рено, видимо, отдали дань тем же чувствам, что испытал и сам Гай. Они не смогли поступить с ним, как со зверем, до конца, и это вряд ли был страх перед поверженным противником.  
А когда неожиданно Гай обнаружил, что тот еще дышит, хоть и вот-вот перестанет, то не смог добить. Слишком сильно было вспыхнувшее в нем уважение. Не так. Если он выжил после того, что устроил шериф, то не должен был умереть, как какой-нибудь бешеный шелудивый пес, прирезанный в подворотне.  
Вот почему Гай не смог добить его тогда. И вот почему не мог позволить умереть ему теперь. Смерть на виселице, полуживым от пыток, на потеху барону с шерифом - это не для таких, как Локсли. Такие должны умирать в бою, от меча достойного врага. Гай был готов сам его убить, всегда был готов - но не так. Когда-нибудь он вернется к этой последней мысли, пообещал он себе, но сейчас они вытащат Локсли.  
Он еще успел подумать, что Локсли сам имел множество возможностей убить его, Гая, но тоже не сделал этого, и задался вопросом: а почему? - но тут они вышли к лагерю Хантингтона.  
Стоя посреди поляны под недоверчивыми, полными ненависти и презрения взглядами шайки, Гай снова пережил это проклятое чувство, которое испытывал ежедневно перед де Рено. Когда ты лезешь из шкуры вон, чтобы доказать то, что считаешь единственно верным, знаешь, что прав, и знаешь, что если не сделать по-твоему, все будет ужасно плохо. Но тебе не верят. Просто, до отвращения просто, не верят потому, что не считают тебя способным на большее, чем тупо давить копытами коня крестьян и попадать в глупые ситуации.  
И как всегда в таких случаях, Гай был на грани срыва. Только на этот раз к бешенству и негодованию примешивалось еще одно, из-за чего он не мог себе позволить даже повысить голос, чтобы не испортить все еще больше. На этот раз дело было не в удачном выполнении работы и не в собственной гордости - дело было жизни и смерти. Не его, и это добавляло ответственности. Сколько же еще новых чувств заставит его испытать этот чертов Локсли…  
Однако он чувствовал, что, несмотря на общее к нему отношение, его слова слушают и воспринимают. Конечно, не обошлось без стандартного вопроса, доставшего его за этот год по самое горло.  
\- Зачем бы тебе это было нужно? Почему мы должны тебе верить? - зло поинтересовался Скарлет. Его небритая физиономия всегда вызывала у Гая желание вмазать по ней покрепче, но сейчас пришлось сдержаться. - Ты зовешь нас в ловушку, чтобы преподнести твоему барону всех сразу!  
Гай заметил, как угрожающе перехватил свою дубину гигант Литтл, и как его остановил сарацин.  
\- У меня нет ни объяснений, зачем мне все это нужно, ни доказательств, чтобы вы мне поверили, - устало сказал он, обращаясь исключительно к Хантингтону, который не сказал ни слова с момента приглашения говорить для Гая. - Я просто хочу его вытащить. И я не могу сделать это один.  
Повторение этой фразы в десятый раз вызывало отвращение. Сколько можно… Солнце садится.  
\- Я должен вернуться в Ноттингем. Если шериф будет недоволен моим опозданием, у меня могут оказаться дополнительные сложности с выполнением моей части плана.  
\- Плевать на твой план! - бросил Скарлет, но Гай усилием воли заставил себя даже не поворачивать головы.  
\- Что скажешь, Хантингтон?  
\- Я согласен рискнуть.  
Хотя Гай только этого и добивался, но услышать эти слова так просто оказалось более чем неожиданным. Видимо, не только для него, потому что орать начали все и одновременно. И только рыжая Марион сидела в стороне на поваленном дереве и молчала, глядя на Хантингтона таким взглядом, что Гай мимоходом даже пожалел Локсли.  
Шум прекратился так же неожиданно, как и начался, и Гай понял по лицам, что может начать говорить детально. 

*** 

_…Тот, зеленый, один в том большом каменном доме. Тоскует, боится, надеется, чего-то хочет... Забавные они. Так всего много - страх с отвагой, любовь с ненавистью, гнев с жалостью, тоска с радостью... Все вместе, все сразу и все обо всех.  
Тот, огненный, постепенно меняется. Запах крови тает. Забавно. Ветра больше. Несет - не поймаешь. Сам не видит, куда летит. Боится. Виноватится. Хочет чего-то... Смешной… _

***

В Ноттингем он вернулся уже после захода солнца, и де Рено не преминул ему выказать свое отношение к его исполнительности и отпустить пару бородатых шуток про его, Гая, проблемы с бабами. И ни слова о предательстве, тюрьме и виселице. Локсли так ничего и не сказал…  
Больше всего на свете Гаю хотелось упасть в кровать и заснуть. Но это обыденное желание перебивал тот подъем, который он пережил, когда лесные бродяги согласились с его планом. А после доработки его всеми вместе он перестал быть «планом Гисборна», и теперь Гай был почти полностью уверен, что все получится. Во всем этом был один изъян, о котором Гай предпочитал не думать. Изъян был крошечный, но существенный. Гай не до конца продумал, как прикроет сам себя. Это было самое слабое место - именно этот пункт Хантингтон и компания по понятным причинам вообще в план не вставили, и он остался целиком на совести самого Гая. И он так и не додумал его полностью. Но времени почти не оставалось. А ему еще было нужно подготовить все для своей части задуманного, и самое трудное - постараться поговорить с Локсли.  
Пока это было невозможно, потому что заключенный находился в том же зале, что и сам шериф, и челядь, и стража. Гай сидел за столом рядом с аббатом Хьюго, напротив де Рено, который, казалось, уже забыл и о бароне, и о Гае, и о разбойнике. Шериф и аббат обсуждали какие-то тонкости в государственной политике, а Гай тупо смотрел в стол, едва заставляя себя проглотить кусок. Поднять голову означало увидеть Локсли, которого перед началом трапезы приковали к стене прямо напротив их стола.  
Если бы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь сказал ему, что он не сможет смотреть на разбойника, получившего свое от правосудия, просто потому, что его будет терзать чувство вины и нечто неясное, выворачивающее душу - Гай подозревал, что это идиотское ощущение называется «сочувствие» - он бы рассмеялся. Он был солдатом, он был помощником шерифа, он умел убивать, и он знал, что закон и милосердие вещи несовместимые. И что чернь за стенами замка не стоит сочувствия, если она идет против своего лорда. И что за любое преступление должно быть наказание. И никогда не испытывал ничего, кроме удовлетворения, глядя на подобные картины в любой другой ситуации. В любой другой, да.  
В том, что делали сейчас с Локсли, Гай не чувствовал ни справедливости, ни удовлетворения. Зато знал, что если бы тот дал шерифу то, что ему было нужно, сейчас Гай висел бы на стене рядом с ним. Но он сидит за столом и ест окорок.  
И это было невыносимо.  
Он еле высидел до конца ужина. Де Рено был настроен радужно перед скорым приездом барона - от того приехал человек, сообщивший, что де Сэвиньи будет в Ноттингеме к завтрашнему вечеру, - и не испытывал желания бросить все и удалиться в свои покои. Однако усталость, сытость и вино взяли свое, и когда Гай уже думал, что сейчас не выдержит и перевернет стол на голову шерифа, тот наконец зевнул, и вскоре они с Хьюго отправились в спальни.  
Гай проводил их наверх, а сам вернулся в зал, где уже почти никого не оставалось. Ночами тут было пусто. Сейчас же недалеко от пленника расположился стражник, и Гай знал, что ночью их будет минимум трое. Шериф боялся оставлять разбойника наедине с одним солдатом, даже теперь. Глядя издали на прикованного к стене человека, Гай с досадой подумал, что тело все-таки придется тащить.  
Отбросив в сторону все посторонние мысли, он решительно прошел к стражнику, по дороге взмахом руки выгоняя задержавшуюся прислугу. Ослушаться его не посмели, и через пару минут они остались втроем.  
\- Выйди вон.  
Гай хотел сказать это спокойно и уверенно, но вышло зло и отрывисто. Однако такая интонация пошла на пользу - солдату не пришло в голову задуматься, и он ретировался не менее поспешно, чем челядь минутами раньше.  
\- Локсли.  
Гаю уже начало казаться, что пленник без сознания, но когда он начал нервно оглядываться в поисках воды, тот с трудом поднял голову. До сих пор длинные волосы скрывали его лицо, и Гай, даже зная, что именно происходило в его отсутствие - шериф поведал - вздрогнул от неожиданности. Выражение «родная мать не узнает» он хорошо знал и сам употреблял, но воплощение его в реальности видел нечасто. И обычно это случалось с людьми, на которых ему было плевать.  
\- Тебя… не было. Руки… пачкать не хотел?  
\- Идиот! - не сдержался Гай, изо всех сил пытаясь говорить тише. - Какого черта тебя понесло к этой курице? Любишь испытывать судьбу? Ну как, испытал? Зачем ты вообще вернулся в Шервуд? Не сиделось без дела, захотелось счастье снова найти? Нашел, а?  
Локсли попытался усмехнуться, но у него не вышло.  
Гай снова вспомнил ту вчерашнюю улыбку, его передернуло, и он вдруг сообразил, что сам ведет себя, как полный идиот. Нашел место и время читать нотации, парень еле живой.  
Гай огляделся, нашел взглядом кувшин на столе. В кувшине, слава Богу, оказалась вода - Хьюго мучила жажда, которую вино не утоляло.  
Первые же глотки подействовали на Локсли, возвращая к жизни. Его запястья были скованы над головой и притянуты к стене, так что Гаю пришлось поить его буквально с рук, пытаясь подстроиться под наклон головы и разбитые губы. Еще одно новое ощущение в копилку…  
\- Ты идиот, но это сейчас неважно, - торопливо заговорил Гай, когда убедился, что пленник в состоянии слушать. - Завтра вечером здесь будет барон, и тогда будет поздно что-либо предпринимать. Тебе надо бежать. Де Рено не оставит тебя в покое, сейчас это для него уже не просто охота за надоедливым браконьером, теперь ты - его личная проблема. Тебе не будет покоя в Ноттингеме, в Шервуде, нигде, куда дотянется шериф. Тебе надо уехать из Англии.  
\- Рехнулся, Гисборн?  
Вместо ожидаемого раздражения Гай испытал невольное восхищение. Вот ведь человек, только-только говорить нормально смог, а уже хамит.  
\- Наверное, да. Но сути это не меняет. Тебе надо уехать, на время, может, на год. Все успокоится, и ты вернешься.  
\- Даже если ты и прав, шериф вряд ли предоставит мне такую возможность. И я не хочу бежать. Из замка - да. Из Англии… Это - моя земля, мой дом. Мой дом - Шервуд.  
\- Твоим домом завтра станет виселица! - рявкнул Гай, спохватился и снова понизил голос. - Слушай внимательно, времени мало! В заливе стоит корабль, который будет ждать в течение недели. У меня договор с капитаном, он вывезет тебя на материк, во Францию.  
\- Я не уйду отсюда. Тут жили мои деды и прадеды… - Локсли закашлялся. - Они жили, как свободные люди. Тут умер мой отец, защищая свое право быть свободным.  
Чертов упрямый идиот! Нашел время говорить пафосные речи! Опять хочешь красиво умереть?  
\- А если ты не сделаешь так, как говорю я, то скоро составишь им всем компанию! Сдохнешь… как раб. В цепях на виселице. Уезжай! Там ты сможешь переждать год-другой, и потом вернуться, если захочешь.  
Гай вздрогнул, когда понял, что этот хрип означает смех.  
\- Тебе не понять, Гисборн. Для тебя это все вообще не имеет смысла - твоя земля, твои предки, твой род… Для тебя и отец с матерью пустой звук, Гисборн.  
Спустя пару секунд Гай обнаружил, что его руки сжаты намертво на обрывках ворота рубахи Локсли, и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не ударить эту наглую окровавленную морду.  
\- Никогда. Никогда не смей говорить мне об этом, - хрипло выдохнул он, и разжал пальцы.  
Я изобью тебя в кровь, когда мы выберемся, и ты встанешь на ноги, - пронеслось у него в голове.  
Локсли случайно затронул тему, которую Гай предпочитал даже сам с собой не обдумывать. Это была его тайна, которую он не мог никому рассказать, не потому, что обещал молчать, а потому, что она причиняла ему боль. И Локсли сейчас задел самое больное место. Не вовремя…  
На лестнице уже был слышен лязг, в зал возвращалась стража. Гай глубоко вздохнул и торопливо договорил:  
\- Через пару часов здесь будет очень шумно и не до тебя. Мы вытащим тебя отсюда, а когда окажешься на свободе, там и обдумаешь детали. Все подробности - у Хантингтона.  
Он отшатнулся от Локсли в тот самый момент, когда на лестнице появились трое солдат.  
\- Тебя виселица ждет, разбойник! - громогласно заявил Гай и живописно выплеснул оставшуюся в кувшине воду в лицо пленника, рассудив, что хуже тому не станет, скорее, наоборот, а выглядит это красиво. Последнее соображение подтвердил гогот подошедших солдат. Гай смерил их с головы до ног и бросил напоследок: - Чтоб глаз не спускали!  
Отшвырнул кувшин - кажется, тот разбился, и неторопливо направился к двери. Уже у лестницы услышал слова одного из солдат:  
\- Руки-то все-таки испачкал. Нет, зря ты, Ник, на него наговариваешь. Наш мужик, а ты все «чистюля, чистюля»…  
Гай не остановился, вышел в коридор и при свете факела поднес руки к глазам. Кровь. Перепачкался, пока хватался за рубашку идиота Локсли. Снова эта кровь на его руках. «Чистюля»... «Наш мужик». Был ваш. А уж после того, что он сделает через пару часов - больше уже никогда им не будет.  
Было странно так спокойно думать о перевороте в собственной жизни. Гай не знал, что будет дальше, но был уверен, что прежней зависимой и серой жизни пришел конец. Это оказалось просто: не строить планов, не просчитывать наперед десять шагов - все равно ошибешься. Просто жить и делать то, что считаешь правильным. И будь, что будет.  
Еще одно новое, яркое и жаркое чувство охватило Гая, пока он шел вниз, во двор, чтобы сделать последний шаг, после которого уже не будет возврата. Это было восхитительное чувство свободы от всего и от всех. Он и не хотел возврата. Гори все ясным пламенем. 

Он еле дождался назначенного времени. Проверить, пришел ли Хантингтон со своими, было невозможно. Можно было только полагаться на братца и надеяться, что тот не передумал.  
Когда первые клубы дыма повалили из запертой конюшни, а затем из амбара, пришлось ждать, пока ленивые ослы, изображающие охрану, заметят пожар и поднимут тревогу. Полыхало хорошо. Гай знал, что погасить сразу два пожара будет сложновато. Суета постепенно разгоралась вместе с пламенем, и пора было действовать. Гай ворвался в центральный зал с криком: "Марш наружу, тупые недоумки, замок горит! Все на улицу, тушить!" Повторять дважды не пришлось, они остались вдвоем с Локсли буквально через пару мгновений.  
Он успел выхватить ключи у выбегающего солдата, тот даже не обратил внимания. Ключи надежнее и быстрее, чем меч, когда нужно снять цепи.  
Локсли бессильно повалился на плечо Гая. Еще не хватало, чтобы он сознание потерял снова.  
\- Не выйдет, Гисборн, - еле слышно выдавил тот.  
Нет, в сознании. Уже лучше.  
\- Заткнись! - зло отрезал Гай и почти взвалил его на плечо. - Передвигай ногами. Молча!  
Они двигались слишком, слишком медленно, но все же Локсли не терял сознания, и, когда они выбрались через черный ход во двор, где суетились люди с ведрами и баграми, полыхал огонь и метались с диким ржанием обезумевшие лошади, вполне разборчиво сказал Гаю в ухо:  
\- Да, Гисборн... вот хаос ты создавать умеешь.  
Гай подавил истеричный смех и желание заехать шутнику локтем по ребрам - они у него и так, наверняка, переломанные.  
\- Стой здесь!  
Он прислонил Локсли спиной к стене, выскочил почти на самую середину двора, увернулся от копыт одной из сходящих с ума от огня и шума лошадей, и гаркнул во всю силу:  
\- Откройте ворота, выпустите лошадей, болваны!  
Удивительно, но закончившаяся на этом часть плана, зависящая от Гая, была выполнена полностью. Решетка ворот была поднята беспрекословно.  
\- Теперь все зависит от твоих дружков, - прокричал Гай Локсли, снова перекидывая его руку через свое плечо.  
\- Гисборн!!!  
Дикий рев шерифа доносился откуда-то сверху. Гай поднял голову. Де Рено стоял на западной стене замка, откуда, видимо, пытался руководить. Гаю показалось, что даже с такого расстояния он видит бешено сверкающие белки его глаз.  
\- Гисборн!  
А это уже рядом - к ним пробился Литтл со своей неизменной дубиной. Чуть дальше Гай заметил Хантингтона и Скарлета, уже схватившихся с охраной. Еще не все солдаты поняли, что происходит, пожар продолжался, под ногами дерущихся путалась дворовая челядь с ведрами, еще не всех лошадей выгнали за ворота, что-то орал сверху де Рено. От ворот к ним шел сарацин со своими мечами - именно почти что просто шел, удивительно точными движениями отбиваясь от нападающих на него охранников.  
\- Давай, Робин!  
Гигант перехватил Локсли у Гая, поднял того на руки и двинулся к выходу. Мальчишка и монах перед ним расчищали дорогу. Скарлет и Хантингтон бились у самых ворот. Там же Гай заметил и Марион с луком, которая целилась в арбалетчиков на стенах.  
Все это он охватил взглядом за какие-то секунды, когда услышал рев Литтла.  
Прежде, чем мозг его успел осознать, что происходит, Гай уже выхватил меч и врезался в солдат, наседающих на сарацина, который прикрывал спину Джона. Стражники не сразу сообразили, что их командир на этот раз дерется не на той стороне. Зато это сразу понял сарацин, блеснувший зубами в неуместной улыбке. Гаю некогда было думать над всеми тонкостями происходящего. Он видел, что они с Назиром оттеснили преследователей от Литтла с Локсли, те почти дошли до открытых ворот, и это наполняло его совершенно безумной радостью - план сработал. Он сумел.  
Нанося удар за ударом, отбивая клинки вчерашних своих людей, Гай был счастлив. Слишком давно бой не доставлял ему столько эмоций, не приносил такого очищения от всего лишнего, ненужного, неправильного. Наверное, оно того стоило. Быть самим собой, делать то, что нужно, то, что считаешь справедливым, и чувствовать рядом не наемника, не тихо ненавидящего тебя подчиненного, а человека, чьи цели совпадают с твоими, того, кто с тобой заодно, кто скалит зубы в улыбке азарта, прикрывая твою спину… Это было настоящее счастье.  
Он заметил, что во дворе они остались вдвоем с сарацином.  
\- Назир! - донесся до них вопль. Кажется, Скарлет.  
Механизм, управляющий воротами, был на расстоянии вытянутой руки. В голове мелькнули какие-то обрывочные воспоминания, сложившиеся в четкую картинку, и Гай, недолго думая, перерубил канат, удерживающий решетку наверху. Раздался характерный скрежет - тяжелая решетка неумолимо двинулась вниз.  
\- Убирайся! - крикнул он сарацину.  
Тот отступил на шаг к воротам, не прекращая отбиваться, но смотрел прямо на Гая. Тому некогда было играть в гляделки.  
\- Пшел вон, смерд! - заорал Гай. - Не пялься, уходи!  
Сарацин смерил взглядом расстояние от края решетки до земли и не стал ждать повторения.  
Гай понимал, что не удержит навалившихся на него солдат, но их ярость и злость на него, предателя, сама по себе отвлекла их от преследования. Он не видел, ушел ли сарацин, но решетка ударилась о землю.  
И в тот момент, когда у Гая выбили из рук меч, он вдруг понял, почему Локсли остался тогда на холме. Ничто сейчас не имело значения, даже его собственная жизнь, потому что впервые, наверное, он сделал то, что считал не выгодным, не удобным - он поступил так, как требовала его душа.  
Потому что Локсли ушел. Его план сработал.

Прежде, чем снова осознать окружающее, Гаю пришлось выплевывать воду и долго пытаться отдышаться, к тому же вода залила глаза, и нужно было время, чтобы взгляд прояснился. Нещадно ломило голову, мутило, резало в правом боку - ребро, что ли? - и руки на попытку пошевелиться отозвались тупым нытьем в запястьях, зажатых железом над головой. Именно это ощущение помогло Гаю сообразить, где он, раньше чем в норму вернулось зрение.  
Он в замке. Там, откуда только что выволок Локсли. «Только что» или час-два назад, неважно. Эх, надо было цепи все же мечом, - подумал он невпопад. Вода - это потому что окатили из ведра. Холодная, сволочь. Впрочем, для разбитой головы, наверное, это кстати. Мутит - это потому что опять же, по голове ударили, и, возможно, сильно. Ребро, кажется, сломано. И это только начало.  
\- Хватит плеваться, Гисборн!  
Ох, а вот этот рев слышать - все равно как с похмелья. И так виски ломит, внутри все раскалывается…  
\- Открой глаза! Смотреть на меня, шервудский прихвостень!  
Да пожалуйста.  
Гай все-таки открыл глаза, тут же пожалев об этом - каменный пол и стены готовились поменяться местами. Ладно, спокойно, цепи удержат, упасть не выйдет.  
Де Рено мерил шагами пространство шагов в пять влево и вправо от Гая. Чуть подальше стояли четверо солдат, изрядно помятые и двое из них - с расквашенными лицами. Судя по взглядам, которыми они одарили Гая, квасил их лично он.  
Мелькание взбешенного шерифа превращало головокружение в карусель, а мутную дурноту - в откровенную тошноту.  
\- Милорд, вы не могли бы остановиться? - поморщился Гай, не сразу сообразив, что он как-то не в том положении, чтобы о чем-то просить.  
Как ни странно, подействовало. Де Рено остановился напротив него, медленно багровея на глазах. Из последующего потока привычных уху оскорблений и ругательств Гай уловил следующее.  
Даже если забыть о том, что один из стражников видел Гая у конюшни за несколько минут до первых признаков пожара (поджога, как справедливо заметил шериф в своей пламенной тираде), даже если забыть, что де Рено лично видел, как Гай выводил из замка заключенного разбойника, то все последующее настолько прозрачно и очевидно, что у него, шерифа, нет слов. В доказательство отсутствия слов он изверг еще пару предложений нелестных характеристик Гая и его родственников. Оказалось, что Гай провалялся без сознания несколько часов, и сейчас уже утро. И шериф, не будь дурак, сложив два и два, отправил людей в дом Элис, которая недолго молчала. И теперь ему, шерифу Ноттингемскому, вся картина ясна. Кроме одного момента.  
Гай тоскливо подумал, что оригинальностью шериф вряд ли отличится. Так и вышло.  
\- Я понимал тебя, когда ты предавал меня ради карьеры и сокровищ. Я, черт возьми, поступил бы так же.  
Интересные откровения. Видно, шерифа сильно потрясли последние события…  
\- Но сейчас я не понимаю.  
Шериф почти успокоился. Это было странно. Тихий голос, непривычно не безумные глаза, и какая-то недоуменная растерянность на лице.  
\- Гисборн… ЗАЧЕМ?  
Не зачем, а почему, мысленно ответил Гай.  
\- Вы все равно не поймете, милорд, - произнес он вслух, догадываясь, что это был последний раз, когда они говорили в таком тоне, как равные. Возможно, это вообще последний раз, когда они говорили.  
\- Ты будешь сидеть в самой глубокой, сырой и вонючей яме, которую я найду в подземелье этого проклятого замка, - так же тихо сказал шериф, подойдя почти вплотную. - Ты дождешься барона де Сэвиньи, и я отдам ему тебя, как одного из бандитов, которого я смог поймать. И ты будешь иметь дело с ним и его палачом. Я узнаю, зачем, почему и отчего ты сделал то, что сделал. И еще я узнаю, где теперь искать Робин Гуда и его шайку. Ты расскажешь нам все, что знал когда-либо.  
Шериф отстранился и приказал:  
\- В подземелье его. Я сам укажу место.  
Взгляды солдат не обещали ничего хорошего, а шериф явно не горел желанием защищать бывшего помощника от излишне грубого обращения.  
Но яма все равно лучше. Там, по крайней мере, не будут так зверски затекать вздернутые над головой руки…

***

Робин приходил в себя несколько раз по дороге в Шервуд, но окончательно очнулся только на следующий день, ближе к вечеру, как ему сказали дежурившие рядом Тук и Марион. "Умельцы" шерифа то ли берегли его для палача барона, о котором ему рассказывали во время передышек в допросе, то ли умели не так много, как грозился шериф, только самым серьезным оказались сильно помятые ребра. Болезненно, но не смертельно. Почти сутки сна и лечебные травы не принесли полного исцеления, но вернули частично силы и способность ясно мыслить. Он проснулся к ночи с лишь слегка ноющей головой, первое, что он вспомнил, было само его спасение.  
\- Где Гисборн?  
\- Остался в Ноттингеме, - пожал плечами Малютка Джон. - Он вывел тебя, как мы договаривались, и я тебя забрал у него.  
\- Наверное, вернулся в замок, - предположил Тук.  
На этот раз Роберт отказался Робина куда-либо перевозить, и тот отлеживался прямо в их лесном лагере. Он не возражал, потому что чувствовал себя не так уж и плохо, а в лесу было привычнее и спокойнее.  
Несмотря на уверенность друзей, его грызла неясная тревога. Он решил, что когда вернутся Назир и Роберт, которые ушли в ближайшую деревню, он спросит еще и их, и тогда тревога должна улечься. Он больше не мог себе сказать «нашел о ком волноваться». Это было все еще странно осознавать, но отмахнуться от вопроса о судьбе Гисборна он уже был не в состоянии. Помощник шерифа вытащил его оттуда, откуда, казалось, спасения нет. Просто так. Не каждый лучший друг так сможет. А лучший враг, выходит, легко. Дважды.  
В этот раз Гисборн все делал слишком на виду. Ему очень повезло, если в той суматохе никто не понял его роли. А если поняли? Тогда он сейчас там же, откуда вытащил его, Робина. От этой мысли стало нехорошо. Робин всегда знал - страшно самому оказаться на краю жизни, но знать, что сейчас там стоит друг, а ты не можешь ничего сделать - в сто раз хуже.  
Стоять, Локсли. Ты что сейчас подумал? И не надо оправданий «я вообще, никого конкретного в виду не имел»…  
\- Как ты?  
Хантингтон опустился на землю рядом. Робин поднял на него глаза, улыбнулся осторожно - это было больно.  
\- Буду в порядке. Спасибо.  
\- Не за что. Мы бы не бросили тебя.  
Все-таки, им было трудно разговаривать. Робин чувствовал уважение Хантингтона, но в то же время тот совершенно точно был уверен в том, кто он в этом лесу, и где его место, не испытывая ни тени сомнений в своем праве. А кто такой Робин, при всем уважении, Роберт не мог определить. И это очень ясно ощущалось во время их непродолжительных разговоров с глазу на глаз. То ли это старший товарищ, то ли соперник, то ли гость. От соперничества за место в братстве Робин отказался при первой же встрече. Но было же еще одно… О чем они оба предпочитали молчать.  
А вот как Робин относился к своему преемнику, он сам никак не мог понять. Он не испытывал ни обиды, ни ревности - во всяком случае, ему так казалось. Просто в присутствии Хантингтона Робин начинал чувствовать себя лишним.  
\- Где Назир?  
Роберт огляделся, как будто надеялся, что сарацин возникнет у него за спиной из ниоткуда.  
\- Он сказал, что вернется позже. У него в той деревне подружка.  
\- Одна? - Робин все-таки усмехнулся и тут же невольно поморщился.  
Роберт тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Я не считал.  
И все же им было тяжко вместе. Робин поймал себя на мысли, что ему было бы сейчас приятнее общество совсем другого человека. По крайней мере, рядом с тем он всегда ощущал себя собой и твердо знал, где его место. Несмотря на то, что более странных превращений он никогда не наблюдал, и неожиданности от Гисборна сыпались в последнее время, как из рога изобилия.  
\- Ты знаешь, что случилось с Гисборном, когда вы увезли меня из Ноттингема? - спросил он.  
Роберт покачал головой.  
\- Когда мы с Уиллом пропустили вас с Джоном, нам некогда было оборачиваться. С ним оставался Назир. Назир вернется, сам расскажет, - он замолчал.  
В этом молчании была недоговоренность. Робин насторожился. Оборачиваться им было некогда, это понятно, но он все равно что-то знает… Хорошо, дождемся Назира. Робин почему-то готов был отдать руку на отсечение, что тот далеко не у подружек сейчас.  
\- Почему он тебе помогает? - вдруг спросил Хантингтон.  
Робин понял, что речь уже не о сарацине, пожал плечом, которое позволяло это безболезненно сделать.  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Ты ему веришь?  
Он удивился:  
\- А ты еще нет?  
\- Это Гисборн, - убежденно отозвался Роберт.  
\- Но ты ему поверил. Ты принял его план, чтобы вытащить меня.  
\- Я - другое дело, - Роберт поднялся на ноги. - Я - другое.  
\- Но ты ему веришь?  
Хантингтон странно посмотрел, будто прикидывал - ответить или не стоит.  
\- Верю, - сказал он, наконец, и направился к Джону и Уиллу.  
Назир вернулся уже за полночь. Молча кивнул Хантингтону, но направился прямиком к Робину, опустился на землю рядом.  
\- Я был в Ноттингеме.  
\- Ты в своем уме? - вклинился Тук, сидевший неподалеку. - Мы оттуда еле выбрались…  
\- Гисборн остался в замке, когда мы ушли, - Назир не повернул головы, смотрел только на Робина. - Выпустил меня, а сам остался. Я видел, как его схватили.  
\- Ты узнал что-нибудь?  
Назир был удивительно многословен, и это означало, что он взволнован. Это заметил не только Робин - остальные медленно подтягивались поближе. Роберт уже стоял рядом, молча слушая.  
\- Насколько известно в городе, пока его просто посадили в подземелье. Тот барон, о котором говорил Гисборн, должен уже приехать в Ноттингем. Шериф отдаст Гисборна ему, как нашего пособника.  
\- Это было бы смешно, если бы не было грустно - Гисборн знает, где наш лагерь. Мы должны уходить отсюда, - быстро сказал Уилл.  
\- И ты молчал? - взревел Малютка Джон за спиной сарацина. - Мы должны были уйти еще вчера!  
\- Назир сказал мне, - оборвал его Роберт. - И я решил, что мы останемся, пока все точно не узнаем.  
\- И Робина вчера не стоило перевозить никуда, - тихо вставила Марион.  
\- Пока мы не узнаем что? Что Гисборн приведет сюда солдат? - Уилл уже повысил голос, как всегда, когда нервничал.  
Робин не выдержал и поднялся на ноги, опираясь о дерево за спиной.  
\- Где они, Уилл? - почти крикнул он, и вдруг стало очень тихо.  
\- Робин…  
\- Где солдаты? Гисборна схватили вчера ночью, у шерифа были сутки, чтобы узнать про наш лагерь и прислать сюда своих людей. Где они?  
Уилл, разумеется, не ответил.  
\- Вы так ослеплены ненавистью, что даже не хотите попытаться поверить!  
Он, конечно, и сам не сразу поверил, но сейчас у Гисборна нет времени ждать, чтобы поверили и они тоже…  
\- Договаривай, Наз. - Робин не стал садиться обратно, просто прислонился спиной к широкому стволу.  
\- Де Сэвиньи уже в городе. Он будет сначала занят улаживанием своих проблем и Гисборном…  
\- Я же говорю, что надо уходить, - значительно тише повторил Уилл.  
\- Каких проблем?  
Назир на секунду сжал губы.  
\- Я встретил отряд барона. С ним около тридцати солдат.  
\- И он еще жив? - не удержался Малютка Джон от подколки.  
\- Да. А его палач - нет, - сдержанно ответил сарацин.  
Уже лучше. Настоящий палач - это не «умельцы» шерифа… Гисборну повезло. Если в его положении хоть что-то можно назвать везением.  
\- Я прошел в Ноттингем за отрядом. Они с шерифом будут разбираться с Гисборном. Барон был недоволен смертью своего человека и казнь уже назначил на послезавтрашний полдень, а потом они хотят начать облаву на нас.  
\- Робин, нам надо уходить! - снова взвился Уилл.  
Робин перевел на него взгляд, чтобы ответить - но Уилл смотрел не на него.  
\- Мы уйдем. Позже, - отозвался Хантингтон. - У нас есть еще время, чтобы решить, куда именно.  
\- Лучше уйти подальше. Может, в…  
\- Лучше в скалы. Там есть пещеры…  
\- А что с Гисборном? - негромко спросил Робин, но его услышали.  
\- А что с ним? Он знает только этот лагерь, больше ничего от него нам не грозит.  
Уилл ничего не хочет понимать.  
\- Он помогал нам, дважды спас Робина, - отозвался Назир. - Дело уже не в том, что он знает.  
\- А в чем? - Скарлет снова сорвался на крик.  
\- Мы не бросаем своих, - ответил вместо сарацина Робин.  
\- Верно, но при чем тут Гисборн?!  
Однако на этот раз Уилла не поддержал даже Джон, сумрачно смотревший в землю.  
\- В Ноттингеме теперь полно солдат, - растерянно подал голос Мач.  
Да, Мач прав. Робин перевел взгляд на Назира, тот качнул головой:  
\- На улицах их почти не видно. Тебя нет, охранять некого. Они не ждут нападения. Я узнал, где их посты в городе, и где его держат. Если не ломиться через главную площадь и ворота силой…  
На казнь такого человека, как сэр Гай Гисборн, сбежится посмотреть все население Ноттингемшира, кто сможет дойти до города. Стражу сгонят на площадь и к воротам. Будет толпа и неразбериха. То, что нужно.  
Робин поднял взгляд на Хантингтона. Заметил, что и все остальные смотрят на него, ждут решающего слова своего вожака. Это было правильно, только вот то, что эти взгляды все еще имели для Робина значение, говорило о том, что он так и не привык быть гостем там, где был его дом.  
\- Мы сделаем это, - наконец сказал Роберт решительно. - Завтра утром Тук пойдет в Ноттингем, все выяснит точно, а потом мы решим, как будем действовать.

***

Утро началось с того, что Гая выволокли из ямы в подвал для допросов. Оказаться здесь в виде заключенного непривычно, - отстраненно подумал он. Да, он привык смотреть на все с другой стороны цепей. От столба, к которому его приковали, все выглядело иначе, приобрело новый оттенок. Оттенок страха? Да, ведь воображение в вопросах работы палачей у него было богатое, и зачем нужна каждая железка в этом помещении, он знал хорошо. Гай отчаянно хотел не бояться, но этот страх был сильнее любых желаний, исходил откуда-то из самой глубины его существа. Он боялся не боли и даже не унижения, а того, что оказался беспомощен перед всем этим. Нет возможности даже пошевелиться, не то, чтобы сопротивляться, защищаться. И к животному ужасу перед собственным бессилием примешивался осознанный страх того, что он может не выдержать и опуститься до крика и мольбы о пощаде, как кричали и умоляли все, кто был тут перед ним.  
Кроме Локсли. Гай был уверен, что тот не радовал «умельцев» шерифа лишними звуками. Чертов разбойник. Это из-за него он оказался здесь. Это из-за него до сих пор не испытанный страх пожирает его внутренности, подводя к безумию. Сволочь. Подлец, мерзавец, скотина, холоп… Только из-за того, что выдержал ты, я тоже выдержу.  
\- Гисборн, тебе идут цепи.  
Де Рено стоял прямо перед Гаем, внимательно изучая его таким привычным чуть брезгливым взглядом.  
\- Ты выглядишь, как последняя рвань из-под стен моего замка, - с плохо скрываемым удовольствием добавил он. - И от тебя воняет.  
Гай не отрывал от шерифа взгляда, не отзываясь, потому что не хотел, чтобы голос выдал его состояние. Пока есть возможность молчать - он будет молчать.  
\- Мне до сих пор непонятно, почему ты упираешься, Гисборн. Я не так много хотел знать. Барон захочет знать больше, возможно, даже больше того, что ты действительно можешь ему рассказать, потому что он не знаком с тобой, как я. Он не знает, что на самом деле ты тупой болван, который может только из рук вон плохо выполнять приказы. Он не знает, что ты не способен думать самостоятельно, и что тебя очень просто обмануть и заманить в ловушку, не посвящая в детали. Скажи, Гисборн, - голос шерифа изменился, стал вкрадчивым и многообещающим, - скажи, ведь тебя обманули? Признайся в своей глупости, сделай над собой усилие, помоги мне найти этого воскресшего разбойника снова, помоги мне убить его, и я прощу тебя. Ты снова будешь моим помощником, я забуду и об этом предательстве, как забывал об остальных, потому что ты не умеешь отличить ложь от истины, ты просто не способен на настоящее предательство.  
Гай услышал последнюю фразу шерифа, и внезапно почувствовал, что отчаяние и страх потеснились. «Ты не способен на настоящее предательство». Де Рено имел в виду совсем не то, что понял из его слов Гай, но все же он сказал это вслух.  
\- Я сказал что-то смешное, Гисборн?!  
Оказывается, он улыбнулся. Как Локсли тогда. От этого воспоминания появилась уже осознанная улыбка, которая заставила шерифа отшатнуться.  
\- Ты думаешь, твои лесные дружки-оборванцы придут тебе на помощь? Глупец! Они, в отличие от тебя, прекрасно понимают, кто есть кто, и такой, как ты, им не нужен! Неужели ты так туп, что рассчитываешь, будто они рискнут снова появиться в Ноттингеме, ради такого ничтожества, как ты? Да они о тебе забыли прямо в тот момент, когда ты услужливо закрыл за ними ворота замка!  
Гай и не думал об этом. Он сам себя сюда загнал, по собственному плану… не продумал до конца, как всегда. Не в первый раз, зато, кажется, в последний. Он все это устроил себе сам. И ни разу за все то время, что прошло в одиночестве нечистой темноты ямы, ни разу с того момента, как Гай принял решение вытащить отсюда Локсли - ни разу ему не пришло в голову рассчитывать на Хантингтона и лесных бродяг. То, что Локсли его не выдал, было неожиданностью, подарком, а не сбывшейся надеждой. Впрочем, сейчас это уже не имело значения. Сейчас он мог рассчитывать только на себя, на то, что окажется не слабее Локсли.  
\- Ты не выполнил свой долг, Гисборн. - Голос шерифа стал холодным и официальным. - Ты нарушил клятву верности, которую принес своему королю и мне, своему лорду. Ты предал не только меня и своего короля, ты предал самого себя. Ты клятвопреступник, предатель и пособник тех, кто объявлен вне закона. Ты сам сделал себя таким же, как они. Отныне закон не защищает тебя, так же, как ты перестал защищать закон. Я передаю тебя в руки барона де Сэвиньи и больше не имею к тебе никакого отношения. За преступление против закона каждый должен понести наказание.  
Гай был согласен со всем, что было сказано, до последнего слова. Кроме одного. Он не предавал сам себя. И не предаст больше никогда. Как и того, кто показал ему, как это бывает, когда человек себя не предает.  
\- Можешь начинать, - бросил шериф возникшему за его спиной человеку в длинном кожаном фартуке поверх черной одежды, и вышел.  
За его спиной с лязгом закрылась дверь.

***

_…Огненный надломался. Внутри ветер поутих. И гнется легче. А огонь разгорелся. И речка бурлит… Только слабый он совсем. Человеки занятные, жизнь любят, но так от зависят от собственной оболочки..._

***

В Ноттингеме и правда, было много народу. Намного больше, чем обычно. Гисборн успел снискать народной славы, правда, довольно дурной. Теперь едва ли не каждый первый житель Ноттингемшира желал лично поприсутствовать при его казни. Мало кого интересовало, за что и почему - главное, сегодня на виселице впервые окажется тот, кого большинство местных жителей могли только мечтать на ней увидеть.  
Робин пробирался в толпе вслед за Малюткой Джоном, по возможности уворачиваясь от пинков и тычков мало обращающих на него внимания людей. Его тело рефлекторно избегало лишних прикосновений, при каждом неизбежном столкновении отдаваясь болью. Робин невольно подумал о том, в каком состоянии они найдут Гисборна, и мысленно передернулся. Если его самого палачи берегли для де Сэвиньи, то Гисборна могли беречь только для того, чтобы он мог стоять под петлей, а не лежать.  
Его легко хлопнули по плечу сзади - Назир, который шел следом, скрылся в толпе.  
На площади вокруг виселицы творилось нечто, сравнимое со столпотворением на коронации Ричарда, наверное. Надо же, как ты популярен, Гисборн, - вскользь подумал Робин. Они не стали задерживаться, пробираясь дальше. На этот раз они с Робертом решили не устраивать картинно-театральных освобождений при всем честном народе. И не только из-за народной «любви» к Гисборну - просто оттуда они бы точно не выбрались, слишком неравны силы, слишком много солдат. Но их никто не ждал около подземелий, где держали заключенных. Охрана там не больше, чем обычно - а значит, справиться с ней возможно.  
Судя по мирно сидящему без движения стражу на восточной стене, о нем уже позаботились, и путь отхода из замка открыт. Робин заметил знакомый балахон - в темной нише каменной стены прятался Хантингтон, напротив мелькнул коричневый плащ Скарлета, позади слышно было пыхтение Тука. Они почти подошли к самому выходу из замка. Отсюда Гисборна поведут (хорошо, если не понесут) к виселице. Народу вокруг было немного, но и солдат тоже не было видно, три человека не в счет. Они были правы, предположив, что в основном охрана будет расположена снаружи и на площади. Оставалось только ждать.  
Через четверть часа Робина снова хлопнули по плечу. Назир выполнил то, зачем уходил. И почти сразу после его возвращения подал сигнал Хантингтон, который наблюдал за выходом из замка. Стража выводит Гисборна. Пора.  
Первой мыслью Робина, когда он увидел своего лучшего врага, было: «придется тащить». Гисборн шел сам, но его поддерживали солдаты, и видно было, что далеко он не уйдет. Ему еще повезло, что палач барона не доехал до Ноттингема, если уж даже «умельцы» шерифа смогли его так отделать. Робину бросились в глаза неестественно вывернутая левая рука и замотанная окровавленными тряпками кисть правой. Хорошо, хоть ноги целы, подумал он, и больше думать было некогда.  
Метательные ножи Назира уложили двоих, которые вели Гисборна, Хантингтон и Уилл быстро справились с замыкающими, а Малютка Джон в одиночку, не дожидаясь Тука, свалил идущих впереди, которые не сразу сообразили, что происходит у них за спиной. Пока до них не добежали заметившие неладное стражи из внутреннего двора, надо было уходить. Робин сбросил с себя балахон, выхватил из его складок лук и первой же стрелой снял самого быстрого. Краем глаза отметил, что Роберт тоже сменил меч на лук и взял на прицел бегущих. Малютка Джон и Уилл приняли на себя удар тех троих, кто находился поблизости снаружи замка, а Назир и Тук уже помогали подняться Гисборну, который явно плохо соображал, что происходит. Объясняться было некогда, а сопротивляться он не мог, поэтому его просто почти волоком потащили к восточной стене.  
Арбалетчики-охранники отреагировали не сразу, и когда они еще только подняли оружие, стрелы из двух луков быстро их успокоили. Робин бросил взгляд на стену. Джон и Тук уже обвязывали веревками Гисборна - Робин невольно сжался, представляя, что тот почувствует, когда его будут спускать вниз. На площади, судя по всему, уже стало известно о нападении, и первые солдаты в голубых и красных плащах уже показались на подходе к воротам замка.  
\- Уходим, уходим!  
Роберт остановил рванувшегося навстречу солдатам Уилла, тот слишком увлекся. Назир уже поднимался на стену.  
Они с Хантингтоном поднимались последними, держа на прицеле все пространство перед лестницей. Стрелы были на исходе, но снизу уже свистнули - можно спускаться. Этого момента опасались все, когда план только обсуждался, но Робин был уверен, что справится. В конце концов, руки у него целы, в отличие от Гисборна. И он справился - только ни за что не решился бы повторить этот спуск по доброй воле в ближайшее время, хватит с него пыток.  
Внизу у стены их ждали. Марион и Мач, которые привели лошадей, выглядели изрядно перенервничавшими, остальные еще не остыли от короткого, но яркого боя.  
\- В Шервуд! - скомандовал Хантингтон.  
Погони они не опасались - Назир позаботился о лошадях в замке. С перерезанными подпругами сразу не справиться, пока разберутся - их будет уже не догнать.  
Робин вспомнил, что Гисборн вряд ли в состоянии ехать верхом, но тут же увидел, как Назир устраивает того перед собой на лошади, поймал взгляд сарацина и успокоился. Теперь ему нужно было заботиться только о том, чтобы доехать самому. Вскочить в седло легко и просто не вышло, но вонзившаяся в землю рядом с ним стрела добавила сил, и уже через пару мгновений весь небольшой отряд снялся с места, уносясь к спасительному лесу.

***

Сознание Гай все-таки потерял, как только лошадь перешла на галоп. Когда же пришел в себя, сразу захотелось потерять его снова - первое, что он увидел, была небритая рожа Скарлета.  
\- Ты сказал им, где нас искать?  
Господи, почему из всех лиц на свете ты выбрал именно это, чтобы показать мне, что я еще жив? - мысленно взмолился Гай. Происходящее вокруг было словно затуманено, грызущая его боль притупилась и стала почти терпимой, но от нее он соображал несколько хуже, чем мог, и осознавал это.  
\- Уилл, оставь его.  
Хантингтон.  
\- Пусть скажет! Ты выдал нас?  
Снова в ушах раздался голос палача: «скажи, где находится лагерь разбойников» и собственный голос.  
\- Нет.  
Там, у столба, он это слово кричал, потому что не кричать не мог, а сейчас еле получилось его выдавить из себя. Голос, похоже, он оставил в том подвале.  
\- И мы должны тебе поверить?  
\- Уилл!  
Гай попытался повернуть голову, но тут же пожалел об этом.  
\- Лучше не двигайся, - тихо сказал монах, возникший в поле зрения. - У тебя было вывихнуто плечо. Я вправил. А вот с пальцами мы ничего сделать не можем, только перевязать.  
Хруст собственных костей снова раздался в ушах, и на Гая снова нахлынула волна ужаса и боли, которые заставили его задохнуться. Он сейчас свободен от цепей, но беспомощность осталась - теперь ему никуда не деться от этих воспоминаний. Часть его все-таки осталась в том подвале.  
\- Успокойся. Ты жив и на свободе, это главное, - звучит женский голос, и влажная прохладная ткань на лбу немного облегчает боль в голове.  
\- Главное - это что мы в опасности!  
\- Мы все равно не можем сейчас уйти. Робин сказал ждать его в лагере.  
Локсли в порядке. И его здесь нет. Странно было думать о нем, как том, кого хотелось увидеть, но сейчас обманывать себя просто не было сил. Гай не выдержал бы эту вечность в руках палача, если бы не уверенность в том, что это можно выдержать, потому что Локсли смог.  
С осознанием этого нахлынуло другое - черт возьми, Локсли все-таки пришел за ним. Они все пришли. Даже Скарлет, который ненавидел его. Сейчас Гай постепенно вспоминал происходившее во дворе замка, когда он уже простился с жизнью и надеялся только на то, что сам дойдет до виселицы и умрет быстро. Они все были там. Ради него.  
\- Я не сказал им, - произнес он вслух, стараясь говорить громче. - Они не знают… где вас искать.  
На этот раз Скарлет промолчал, а лба Гая коснулись легкие пальцы, осторожно, словно успокаивая.  
\- Отдыхай, - тихо сказала Марион.

***

_…Тело свое - приятно. Ветер, солнце с ним не просто слышно - ветер гладит, солнце греет. Вода в любимом источнике тело ласкает, прохладная, быстрая, нежная... Вода на лесной траве плескими капельками - не обычная родниковая, а чистая вода из воздуха, чище не бывает. Самая живая, самая колдовская вода, роса вечерняя. А тело человеческое помогает по этой росе найти нужную траву, чтоб огненного поднять. Ему сейчас особая трава нужна..._

***

Гай словно провалился в темноту, а очнулся потому, что услышал голос Локсли и вопли Скарлета.  
\- Ты совсем спятил, Робин! Я ее до сих пор не прикончил только потому, что некогда было!  
\- Не ори. Зато она сможет помочь. А из Шервуда все равно лучше уйти на время, неважно, что она узнает, где мы были этой ночью.  
\- А ты куда смотришь?! Почему ты ему позволил?  
\- Помолчи, Уилл, - в голосе Хантингтона - досада. И уже не ему: - Ты сможешь помочь?  
Шаги. Гай сделал усилие, и все же повернул голову. Черт. Вот уж ее он надеялся никогда больше не видеть. И сейчас, несмотря ни на что, он был на стороне Скарлета. Это глупо…  
Мягкие руки Элис, почти не причиняя боли, осторожно снимали повязки с руки.  
\- Я смогу, - голос звучит привычно, как вода в ручье по камушкам бежит, как ветер траву перекатывает. Убил бы болтливую тварь, но сейчас вряд ли получится. - Мне будет нужен мой мешок и горячая вода.  
Ненормальный Локсли. Мало того, что опять собой рисковал, заявляясь к этой бабе домой, так еще и всех под риск подводит…  
И это тоже ради тебя, между прочим, - мелькнула мысль, от которой неожиданно стало тепло и спокойно, и когда Гай снова проваливался в сон от горячего питья Элис, он улыбался.

***

Когда с перевязками было покончено, и Тук получил все указания по уходу за раненым, Назир сам вызвался отвезти Элис на опушку. Уилл тоже хотел, но Роберт его не пустил. Решил, что так будет спокойнее. Может быть. Назир сам не был уверен, что не хочет сделать то же, что и Уилл. Но он был уверен, что хочет кое-что узнать.  
Они прошли почти половину дороги, и, дойдя до ручья, Элис вдруг остановилась.  
\- Ты возвращайся, - вдруг сказала она глуховато. - Я дальше сама дорогу найду.  
Назир покачал головой. Нет уж.  
\- У меня приказ довести тебя до дома.  
Женщина повернулась к нему, лунный свет лег на ее лицо, наполнив глаза мерцающим туманом, разглаживая улыбчивые морщинки вокруг глаз, так что Назир невольно сделал шаг назад. Он не был трусом, но сейчас лицо Элис его напугало.  
\- Я свое дело сделала. Больше я их не трону.  
Этот голос, эти глаза, все ее неузнаваемо-лунное лицо заставило его отступить еще на шаг, и вдруг он понял, что верит ей бесповоротно. Она все сделала. И больше никого не тронет…  
\- Я уже дома, человек, - вдруг улыбнулась та, которую он еще пару минут назад звал «Элис».  
Она легко повернулась к нему спиной и медленно пошла, почти поплыла через ручей, на другой берег. И дальше, в сторону опушки. И ни лишней волны в ручье, ни шелохнувшейся травинки у нее под ногами.  
Назир стоял на берегу, пока она не исчезла среди деревьев. Он не знал, кого или что он только что вел по лесу - или это она его вела? Он не знал, зачем ей было нужно все это. Он знал только одно - что никому этого не расскажет.  
Пора было возвращаться. 

***

_Лес вокруг дышит, лес манит, лес обнимает. И лес спрашивает: почему идешь по его траве, зачем пришла сейчас такая, зачем играешь их судьбой, их жизнью?  
Иду, потому что могу ходить. Пришла, потому что здесь и сейчас можно было найти то, что хочется. Такая - потому что так приятнее. Играла, потому что занятные, горячие, потому что долго очень было прохладно и дремотно, давно не приносили человеки блестящих игрушек к моему источнику, давно не дарили теплую кровь… Нет, не нужна мне их кровь. Занятные они. Молодые, быстрые - как ручеек по весне, сами горячие, и брызги хрустальные между ними летают, как искры.  
Только кончились игры. Дальше неинтересно. Ясно уже - в одну сторону побегут водомерки, путь сначала начнут…_

***

Он пришел в себя на следующий день. Как он понял, разбойники перевезли его, пока он был без сознания после лечения Элис. Они все-таки сменили место для лагеря, но, судя по всему, все еще оставались в Шервуде. Элис они вывезли на опушку после того, как она управилась с ранами Гая, и, как ни рвался Скарлет свершить правосудие, оставили там вполне живой. Гай подумал, что это был бы первый раз, когда он смог бы сказать Скарлету «спасибо» от чистого сердца. Но - не вышло.  
Снадобья Элис и ее умение явно помогли. По крайней мере, уже к вечеру Гай смог встать. Сил было недостаточно, чтобы бежать, да он и не собирался - а куда? Левая рука с вправленным плечом все еще ныла, но управляться ею он уже был в состоянии. Повязку, удерживающую руку в неподвижном положении, пришлось снять, потому что совсем безруким ему быть не хотелось - не та компания, где можно рассчитывать на то, что тебя будут кормить с ложечки. Правая же рука, замотанная до локтя, еще долго не будет рабочей. Гай надеялся, что Элис не обманывала - толстяк-монах передал ему ее слова: пальцы срастутся, их придется долго разрабатывать, но рука будет действовать, как и раньше. Ему оставалось только поверить, потому что оставаться калекой он не хотел. И хотя меч можно научиться держать и в левой руке, но кому нужен однорукий рыцарь?  
Разбойники были заняты своими делами, и на Гая никто внимания уже не обращал. Монах убедился, что тот самостоятельно передвигается, и тоже оставил его в покое. Даже Скарлет всего раз или два сверкнул в его сторону злым взглядом, и как будто забыл о его существовании. В некотором роде, Гай был им благодарен. Сейчас ему хотелось побыть одному - события последних дней настолько перевернули все, чем он жил всю сознательную жизнь, что в голове не укладывалось. Сейчас он сидел на поваленном стволе дерева под мирными теплыми лучами солнца, когда не нужно было никуда бежать, никого хватать и спасать, не нужно было бояться прихода палача, не нужно стискивать зубы, борясь с собственным криком, когда боль отпустила и по сравнению со вчерашним вообще не беспокоит… Сейчас, когда все вокруг так спокойно, и никто не трогает, можно было ужаснуться тому, что наделал.  
Однако ужаснуться не получилось. Весь последний год Гай жил не так, как раньше. Он делал странные вещи, ему было интересно со странными людьми, он испытывал странные чувства, он впервые понял странное - истинная свобода, это не власть и деньги, это - когда ты можешь быть сам собой, пусть и в руках палача.  
И все это было не то, о чем стоит жалеть.  
Но то, что ждало его со всем этим странным впереди, угнетало. Только сейчас, немного успокоившись, Гай осознал, что мосты сожжены, и дороги в прежнюю жизнь нет. Не то, чтобы он туда рвался - но ведь новой жизни у него тоже не было. В Шервуде его явно не пригласят остаться, да он и не остался бы. Вернуться в Ноттингем - да, там его ждут с распростертыми объятиями. Де Рено сам перережет ему глотку, или попросит своих палачей. Гая передернуло. Домой? Куда, к сэру Гисборну-старшему? Гая передернуло еще раз. Даже если бы тот выжил из ума и принял бы «ублюдка», как всегда его называл, который сам себя поставил вне закона - даже тогда бы Гай не смог вернуться.  
Сэр Гай Гисборн - человек вне закона. Звучало дико, и свыкнуться с этой мыслью было тяжело. Это в горячке боя, в то время, когда тревога за другого человека поглощает все здравые мысли, когда думаешь только о том, как бы все получилось, как бы не наломать дров, когда все мысли и чувства направлены на то, чтобы вести двойную игру - тогда все эти проблемы кажутся незначительными. Но когда горячка проходит, и обнаруживается, что жизнь сломана, а новую начать ты не в силах, и выхода нет…  
На колени упала тяжелая фляга, а на бревно рядом сел Локсли.  
\- Извини, я не подумал, - тут же сказал он, выхватил флягу из руки Гая, проворно открутил крышку и вернул открытой. - Выпей. Это не то вино, которое ты привык пить в Ноттингеме, но эль - тоже неплохо.  
Ерунда, после питья в подвалах шерифа эль ему показался божественным напитком.  
Локсли наблюдал за Гаем из-под падающих на лоб прядей внимательно и серьезно.  
\- Ребята не готовы тебя принять, но они уже поверили, что ты не враг.  
Гай перевел дыхание и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, протянул флягу обратно. Локсли усмехнулся, принимая ее. На еще не полностью зажившем лице эта усмешка смотрелась странновато, но уже напоминала прежнего Локсли.  
\- Это я понял, еще когда вы пришли за мной в Ноттингем, - хрипловато сказал Гай и удивительно легко, без усилий, добавил: - Спасибо.  
\- Мы не могли тебя оставить. Только не после того, что ты сделал для меня. Мы квиты, Гисборн.  
Гай кивнул, хотя ему хотелось язвительно напомнить о деньгах, которые Локсли обещал вернуть «до последнего пенни». Не время вспоминать о таких вещах. Слишком хорошо было услышать то, что сейчас прозвучало.  
\- Послушай, я тебе благодарен. Не думай, что я просто вот так долги вернул и забыл. Такие вещи не забываются. - Локсли говорил тихо, и Гай видел, что ему эти слова даются не совсем легко. - Ты слишком многим пожертвовал. И я понимаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь.  
Гай почувствовал, как на фоне того самого тепла, которое приносили ему эти слова, вдруг закипает раздражение.  
\- Ничем я не жертвовал. Я вообще плохо соображал. Как всегда, когда надо что-то делать всерьез, - жестко оборвал он Локсли. - Я до этой вот минуты вообще не задумывался, что будет дальше. А теперь… И ты не можешь понимать. Ты - у себя дома. Ты вернулся к друзьям, ты живешь своей полной жизнью. А что теперь делать мне, куда податься и где вообще мне теперь место, я не знаю.  
Он замолчал и резким движением, забыв о плече, выхватил флягу и надолго к ней приложился, стараясь не шипеть от вернувшейся боли.  
\- Нормально ты соображал. Мы все в такие минуты о себе думаем в последнюю очередь, - не обидевшись, отозвался Локсли. - И я понимаю. Это только кажется, что я дома и на своем месте.  
В последних словах Гай услышал такое тихое, но острое отчаяние, что чуть не поперхнулся. Пришлось оторваться от фляги и молча слушать.  
\- Как я могу чувствовать себя тут, как дома, когда мне не принадлежит здесь даже собственное имя? - горько продолжил Локсли. - Когда я сам не знаю, кто я здесь. Да, друзья со мной, они не бросят, они помогут, они прислушиваются ко мне… Но они тоже не знают, кто я теперь. И им со мной тяжело так же, как и мне с ними.  
\- По-моему, ты сам все это выдумал, - не выдержал Гай. - Тебя женщина бросила, вот ты и напридумывал всего остального, чтоб не выглядеть нытиком в собственных глазах. Они за тебя убиться были готовы, а ты - «тяжело».  
Против ожиданий, Локсли рассмеялся.  
\- Из тебя получается неплохой собеседник, Гисборн. По крайней мере, ты говоришь, что думаешь, а не пустые слова утешения.  
Гай буркнул что-то вроде «не дождешься», поймал понимающий взгляд Локсли, неожиданно смутился и снова уткнулся в фляжку.  
\- Марион свободна и сама выбирает, с кем ей остаться. Когда мы прощались с ней там, на холме… - Локсли ненадолго умолк, на его лицо набежала тень, и ему пришлось приложить некоторое усилие, чтобы продолжить: - Я сказал ей, что она должна жить. Я не сказал ей «живи, полюби и будь счастлива», она не поняла бы меня. Но я тогда всей душой хотел ей счастья, как и сейчас хочу. Пусть и без меня. Я… я отпустил ее тогда.  
Гай молча протянул ему флягу. Пока Локсли пил, он решился спросить:  
\- И ты не пытался ничего сделать? Она же так любила тебя раньше, неужели ничего нельзя было вернуть? Отбить, наконец?  
Не то, чтобы ему были интересны любовные страдания Локсли и рыжей Марион, но это отвлекало от собственных мрачных мыслей. Да и в самом деле - неужели ничего нельзя было сделать? Даже если забыть о том, что девица была от него без ума всего год-полтора назад, так ведь братец Хантингтон Локсли в подметки не годится, хоть и родственник Гаю.  
\- Нет, - задумчиво отозвался Локсли. - Понимаешь, я ее правда отпустил. Тогда, когда я думал, что умираю, я все отпустил. Любовь, дружбу, радость, боль, горе, саму жизнь… Может быть, именно поэтому я тут чувствую себя чужим - потому что я давно простился со всем этим, и вернуться не получается. Все, что у меня оставалось - долг, мое предназначение. Но это тоже ушло. Херн призвал другого. - Локсли помолчал, потом тряхнул головой. - А отбить… на это нужно иметь уверенность в том, что ей будет лучше со мной. А вот в этом я точно уже не уверен.  
Гаю это было непонятно. Уверенность в том, что ты лучше, сильнее, и что эта женщина нужна тебе самому - вот что было для него главным. Но Локсли говорил так, что он невольно задумался над его словами.  
\- Гисборн, тебе нельзя тут оставаться, - сменил тему Локсли. - Ты не сможешь жить, как мы, и либо сдохнешь сам, либо попадешься солдатам, что, в принципе, одно и то же. Тебе надо уехать.  
\- Куда?  
\- А тот корабль, который все еще ждет в заливе, как я понимаю?  
Гай задумался. Да, это выход. Но бежать… Бежать в неизвестность, одному, без денег, начинать жизнь сначала… Бежать. Нет, это слишком.  
\- Ага, а мне это предлагать нормально было, - поддел внимательно наблюдающий за ним Локсли.  
Гай уже привычно подавил желание врезать этому язве с левой руки, и молча принял протянутую ему флягу с остатками эля.  
\- Я знаю, одному нырять в никуда страшно, - вдруг сказал Локсли. - Я сам этого боялся.  
\- Ты? - вырвалось у Гая. - Боялся?  
Тот снова рассмеялся.  
\- Спасибо, Гисборн. Это звучит, как похвала, которая от врага более ценна, чем от друга… - Локсли вдруг запнулся. - Это такая народная мудрость, - почему-то смущенно пояснил он.  
Да я знаю, - хотел ответить Гай, и вдруг понял. Локсли перестал считать его врагом. Наконец-то.  
\- Я боялся. Одному, и правда, страшно, - продолжил тот. - А если не одному?  
Гай не сразу понял, что он имеет в виду, а когда понял - порадовался, что допил эль, потому что захлебнуться от изумления в его планы не входило.

Наверное, если бы они заявили, что решили пожениться - это вызвало бы меньшее возмущение. Гая, правда, тут же оттеснили в сторону, все бродяги окружили Локсли, и в их криках можно было разобрать нечто вроде «ты рехнулся», «нашел компанию», «это же Гисборн», «а как же Шервуд» и прочие глупости. Нет, в принципе, если бы они сказали про «пожениться», было бы то же самое. Наверное.  
Гай понял, что он тут пока не нужен, отошел чуть в сторону, и только тут заметил Хантингтона. Тот тоже стоял в стороне и тоже явно чувствовал себя лишним. Гай проследил за его тоскливым взглядом - точно, смотрит на Марион, которая уже самозабвенно лупит Локсли кулачками по плечам. Да, братец, женщины - это довольно странные существа.  
Он подумал, что если Локсли сейчас выстоит, то это, наверняка, последний раз, когда можно решить все проблемы, чтобы не оставлять тут ничего, чтобы ни о чем уже не жалеть, насколько это возможно, и медленно подошел к Хантингтону.  
\- Она бы все равно осталась с тобой, - негромко сказал Гай, и, к его удовольствию, тот вздрогнул, поворачиваясь к нему.  
\- Когда вы это придумали? - невпопад спросил Хантингтон.  
\- Да только что, - пожал здоровым плечом Гай. - Идея не моя, но он меня убедил. Тебе не о чем волноваться - если этот твердолобый решил, его уже не свернуть. Он уедет. И я тоже. Проблем у тебя станет значительно меньше.  
\- Вы не были проблемой, - не слишком уверенно возразил Хантингтон. - Особенно он.  
\- Вот только не надо, - поморщился Гай. - Он был самой большой твоей проблемой, и сам это понимал. Двум медведям в одной берлоге всегда нелегко, да и не нужно. Он сделал выбор за вас обоих.  
\- А ты и правда его уважаешь.  
Это было неожиданно. Гай не думал, что это бросается в глаза. Но отказываться не стал - глупо, после всего, что произошло.  
\- Я не думал, что ты на все это способен, - продолжил мысль Хантингтон и вдруг протянул левую - предусмотрительный! - руку для пожатия. - Мы этого не забудем.  
Гай фыркнул.  
\- Только не думай, что это все ради вас, лесные болваны, - заявил он, но руку пожал. - И ехать с ним я согласился вовсе не ради тебя.  
Хантингтон смотрел вопросительно, не отнимая ладони. Гай скривился.  
\- От баб одни проблемы. Буду рад избавить его от соблазна.  
Он, наконец, разжал пальцы и снова посмотрел на теплую компанию в середине поляны. Судя по всему, Локсли, как всегда, всех уболтал. Потому что объятия уже гораздо больше походили на прощальные, чем на «стой, никуда не отпустим».  
\- Я видел ее глаза. Она тебя действительно любит, братец, - сказал неожиданно для себя самого Гай. И очень удивился, когда Хантингтон кивнул спокойно, будто и не услышал последнего слова. Или услышал, но принял, как должное.

Они уехали ранним утром следующего дня. Если ехать не торопясь, потому что Гай все еще с трудом мог долго сидеть в седле, они все равно успевали к сроку.  
Конечно, Локсли не удержался, и прощальную речь все-таки сказал. Гай слушал его вместе со всеми, молча и без малейшего желания язвить и подкалывать. Умеет, мерзавец, языком болтать. Локсли говорил то же самое, что ему вчера на бревне - про то, что двум вожакам у братства не бывать, и вожак у них есть, избранный Херном, принятый ими самими и людьми, которых они защищают. Сказал, что его собственное время в Шервуде истекло, и он это ясно понимает, и ему необходимо завершить этот путь, и бла-бла-бла… Но завершение его речи даже Гая проняло.  
\- Роберт имеет все права на то, чтобы носить имя Робина Гуда. Он - сын Херна, защитник бедных и король Шервуда… Это имя принадлежит ему по праву. А я вполне проживу и со своим именем. Робин Локсли для Шервуда умер. Робин Гуд - нет. И я желаю ему и вам всем только удачи.  
Мальчишка подвел им двух лошадей. Локсли уже кивнул Гаю, чтобы тот садился в седло, но его остановил Хантингтон. Он подал знак, и монах удивительно быстро для своих размеров юркнул куда-то в кусты, и через пару минут уже протягивал Локсли два туго набитых кошеля.  
\- Стойте, это же все, что у вас есть, - нахмурился Локсли, а Гай вообще не успел ничего понять.  
\- Вам без денег нельзя, а у нас весь Шервуд просто набит монетами, их только взять надо, - хлопнул его по плечу Литтл.  
Локсли огляделся, увидел, что все согласно кивают, и поднял шальные глаза на Гая.  
\- Гисборн, а вот и должок. Уж не знаю, как там в смысле «до пенни», но не в нашем положении считаться, нет?  
Гай усмехнулся и взгромоздился на лошадь. Возможно, он делал бы это гораздо дольше, но ему помогли. Уже усевшись в седле, он оглянулся и чуть не свалился обратно, обнаружив на месте неожиданного помощника Скарлета. Удивляться у него уже не было сил, тем более, Локсли тоже уже сидел верхом, и ему явно надоело прощаться. До восхода солнца им надо было уехать как можно дальше от Ноттингема.

***

Стоя на корме все-таки дождавшегося их корабля, Гай смотрел на удаляющуюся полоску земли, совершенно разбитый физически, но полный странных надежд. Прежняя жизнь махала ему с берега Англии, постепенно скрываясь в прибрежном тумане. Что было впереди - неясно, что позади - пусть там и остается.  
На правое плечо ему легла рука. Надо же, помнит, какое из них здоровое…  
\- Ну что, Гисборн, еще немного - и я оставлю тебя в покое. Вот причалим - и я исчезну. Потерпи уж еще немного.  
Гай стоял неподвижно, не отзываясь, а рука Локсли продолжала лежать на плече, согревая. Наконец Гай смог облечь в слова неясные мысли, гулявшие в голове последние сутки.  
\- Знаешь, ты, вообще-то, не такой уж холоп по своим манерам. Тебя немного потренировать, погонять, и ты вполне сможешь сойти за… - он повернул голову и внимательно окинул взглядом ничего не понимающего Локсли, - …за графа Роберта Хантингтона. В конце концов, это справедливо - он занял твое место, а ты - его. А уж двум сэрам благородного происхождения найти службу в наше время не так сложно. По крайней мере, можно попытаться. Мечом ты владеешь не хуже меня…  
На этом месте Локсли вдруг фыркнул. Ладонь его соскользнула с плеча Гая, он отступил на шаг, не отрывая от него стремительно веселеющих глаз.  
\- Граф?  
Гай насупился. Он понимал, что предложение диковатое, но не настолько же смешное…  
\- Я - граф?  
И тут Локсли словно прорвало. Такого заливистого, искреннего смеха Гай никогда от него не слышал.  
\- Гисборн! Ты только представь меня на ваших светских балах! - сквозь смех выдохнул Локсли. - Я - граф… Знаешь, я даже рискну, только не удивляйся, если тебя вместе со мной отовсюду погонят!  
Его смех был так заразителен, что Гай не смог оставаться серьезным. Он уже не знал, почему, и что смешного было в его идее, но не смеяться уже не мог.

Берег исчез вдали, вместе с тем, что на нем оставалось. Но впереди был другой берег, и на нем начнется новое, которое будет гораздо лучше брошенного на туманном острове. Они оба были в этом уверены.

конец


End file.
